All The Loves Of Our Lives
by Sunsetwing
Summary: When someone moves into the vacant house next door, Bella won't be able to comprehend how her world is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, this is officially the first story that I ever wrote. Everyone worried about consistency, never fear, I have 5 months of updates to this one. I will be posting every 2 weeks. I hope you enjoy, and thanks in advance for reading. To all my readers that read Here With Me, I have not abandoned it. I will hopefully post by the end of the week. I swear. My real life has been crazy, and this story has just happened to have been done for awhile. I was going to wait to post it, until after I finished HWM, but I'm antsy, and I just wanted it out there. I hope you all like it, and please, if you can, review :)**

**Thank you to my beta, Breath-of-Twilight. She is my rock.**

******Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is a goddess and she owns all of the Twilight universe. The story line is mine. Please do not steal what isn't yours. No copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

**

All the Loves of Our Lives

**1. Breakup & Breakdown**

I must have been walking for hours. I had had so many thoughts running through my head. These mine trails were so familiar to me, but today they had looked different than ever before. Maybe it was because I felt so alone. My boyfriend had just had an epiphany that it was time he moved on with his life. Apparently that meant without me. I had seen this coming. Riley had never been particularly good at trying to hide his emotions. He hadn't had a real conversation with me in weeks. I suppose I knew that I was really better off. I really hoped that he had moved his stuff out of my house before I got home. I wasn't up to hearing him ramble on with the whole cliché, "I'm so sorry, Bella. It's not you, Bella, it's me." I wasn't bitter, just mad that I had spent the last five years wasting my life with him. I guess mad wouldn't have been very accurate either. We had a lot of good times, but there were a lot of bad times, too. It was all a learning experience, but I really would have preferred to not see him again for awhile.

I had officially over thought this situation.

I always had a lot of time to think when I went out on my walks. Located just across the street from my home was Empire Mine. It was a working mine in the early part of the twentieth century, but closed down in the 1970's. Since then, they had reopened it as a state park. It was just so peaceful and was one of the most beautiful places in the world, as far as I was concerned, with its tall pine trees and endless nature trails.

I had lived in Grass Valley all of my life, and my family had for several generations. It was a small town located in Northern California. I wasn't one of those kids who couldn't wait to get out of our little town; I loved it. I loved the sense of community that I felt here. Everyone in the community was so supportive of each other, especially when you owned a business. Owning the dance studio located right in the middle of downtown, most of my dancers were children of local merchants.

I usually walked from my home to the mine. Today, I had wanted out of the house so bad that I didn't even realize, after driving around aimlessly, that I'd driven to the main parking lot of the mine. After walking for what seemed like hours, I got back to the parking lot, and got into my car. Even though it was the only one in the parking lot, you couldn't miss the beast anywhere. I loved that car. My Durango was my sanctuary. I knew that it was the most reliable thing in my life, next to my cat. Not that my family wasn't, but they weren't around often enough. They had their own busy lives, without having to worry about me.

The inside of the car was chilly. The temperature today was only in the high sixties. It looked like it could possibly rain when the clouds had started to roll in this morning.

As I drove home, all I could think about was how empty our house was going to be. Jakey, my cat, would be there, and that made me feel better.

I reached my driveway in record time. As I pulled in, I noticed that there was a brand new black BMW parked in the driveway next door. I knew there wasn't one parked there when I left. It was one of the most beautiful luxury vehicles that I have ever seen. Those cars were pretty rare around here, not many people could afford one.

Due to its proximity to a state park, there were only two private lots on our street. Both lots had similar houses on them, the one that I owned and the vacant one next door. The house next door had been for sale for over a year, and I was getting used to having the whole area to myself.

Maybe it was just a realtor.

I also took notice that Riley's car was gone. Suddenly I could feel my stomach clenching. I swiftly ran out of the car and into the house. I barely made it into the front bathroom before I threw up. I sat there on the floor of the bathroom for what felt like a long time. I couldn't make myself move. It was only Friday night, and I had all weekend to move. I laid my head down on the cool tile floor. The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was Jakey coming in to check on me.

I could feel Jakey's little warm body curled up next to mine. My head hurt from lying on the cold, hard floor, and I was freezing. It took me a second to realize why I was on the bathroom floor, and then it hit me. I was alone. I could feel the tears start welling up in my eyes. They finally broke free into uncontrollable sobs. It's not that I couldn't be alone; it was just that I hadn't been in so long. Maybe I was meant to be alone. Jakey and I would live out the rest of our days together. I would be _the cat lady_, and that thought stung me. I loved Jakey, but I didn't want to be _the cat lady_.

I had hoped that one day I would have a family. I knew in my heart that I didn't want Riley as a husband or the father of my children. So, really, if I was being honest with myself, he had actually done me a favor. It didn't really feel like a favor, but I'm sure in time it would. I managed to get control of my emotions and picked myself up off of the floor.

The light coming in through the windows had not reached the hallway yet. That meant that it was still only about seven in the morning. I climbed up the stairs to my bedroom and crawled into bed. I didn't have anywhere to be today. The blankets were cold without anyone sleeping in them, reminding me of my newly single status, and I started to cry, again. Now I was just feeling sorry for myself. I needed to stop this. I threw back the covers and sat there with my head in my hands for a few minutes. Finally I got up to look out the window at the house next door, but on my way I passed the mirror. Normally it wouldn't have caught my attention, but the person looking back at me was so foreign, of course it caught my attention. I moved to the window and looked out. I could see that the car was still parked in the driveway next door, and that could only mean one thing. I had a new neighbor, and there he was… staring right at me.

He had brown hair with a hint of red in it and an extremely handsome face. He wasn't smiling at me, but he wasn't quite frowning either. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. He was quite a tall man, at least 6'2", and muscular with chiseled features. I stared intently at him, and then all of a sudden, he turned away. Embarrassment washed over me. How could I be so rude? Here I was looking like my head had been stuck in a food processor and I was staring like I was crazed.

I turned and walked into the bathroom, and turned on the water to the shower. Steam started to fill the area, and I turned on the radio. Coldplay's _Violet Hill_ filled the air. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over my sore muscles. I stood there and thought about my new neighbor. I wondered what his name was. I hadn't heard that the house had been sold, and the 'for sale' sign was still in front yard of the house.

I finished in the bathroom and headed down stairs. Jakey was already waiting for me in the kitchen. I couldn't remember when I had last fed him. I was so awful, and he still loved me. When Jakey was fed and had started eating, I headed for the pantry. Nothing looked good, but I knew that I had to try and eat something. My stomach was so empty that it rumbled, and a pang of hunger gripped me. I grabbed the toaster and threw in a couple pieces of bread.

I looked up at the clock. It read seven forty-five in the morning. My newspaper should be here by now. I went out the side door and spotted my paper at the end of the driveway. I walked the length of the driveway and couldn't help looking out of the corner of my eye, attempting not to be obvious, to see if my new neighbor was around. I couldn't see him anywhere. I picked up the paper, and when I turned around, there he was. He was coming out of his side door, and headed to his garage, when he caught sight of me.

I couldn't see his eyes because he had on sun glasses, but I was very curious as to what color they were. _What a random thought? _He turned without saying anything, and I found myself staring at him, again. I really had to stop doing that. He was going to think that he moved in next door to a crazy woman.

I hurried back into the house, and the smell of burnt toast filled my nose. I ran to make sure it wasn't on fire, and found the toast reduced to hard, charred, black squares. I threw them into the sink to cool off and put two more pieces in. I grabbed some orange juice from the refrigerator and sat down at the kitchen table.

I couldn't help but think about Riley. He always used to make us breakfast, then we would talk about the articles in the paper. We always could debate anything with each other, and it would never turn into a fight. I knew I would miss those debates.

Riley was very intelligent. He was a teacher at our local school. It was the school that my brother and I had gone to, and our Mom, as well. I met him when I taught a dance clinic there one weekend. He had to open up the gym for me, and waited around until the clinic was over to ask me whether or not I would like to go to dinner. He was so sweet, and I could tell that he loved life. He enjoyed his work and loved his students. I had only seen him in action a couple of times, but I knew he was a good teacher. He also coached the eighth grade basketball team. They were the best in the district.

We had moved in together after dating for just over a year. We both wanted to take things slow, but we spent so much time together that we decided we should take it to the next level.

Four years we had lived together and never had a serious argument. We were so much alike. We were both focused and passionate about our careers. He understood the aspects of teaching, and would help me when I had a problem with the dance studio. He helped me organize recitals and showcases, and if there was a problem he would take care of it so I could focus on my dancers.

Jakey was my Christmas present from him two years ago. Riley had been doing a lot of field trips and traveling with the basketball team for tournaments. Even though Riley was a dog man, he knew we were busy a lot, and a cat could keep me company without requiring a lot of work.

Now, Jakey was all that I had left, except for my house. I was smart enough to have bought the house by myself before I met Riley. He never pressed me to add his name to the deed even though we shared the mortgage payment. I should be thankful that was one mess I wouldn't have to clean up.

Riley had come home yesterday, and I could tell something was different. He had been very quiet for weeks now and wouldn't talk about what was bothering him. I was just getting ready to leave and head to the mine when he stopped me as I was walking out the door.

"_Bella, do you have a minute?" whatever he wanted to talk about, I wasn't prepared for._

_I could tell by his tone that it couldn't be good._

"_Sure, what's up?"  
_

"_Have a seat. I've wanted to talk to you for some time now, but I just couldn't find the words that I was looking for. Things have changed between us. I feel more like you are my roommate rather than my partner… I need more. I need someone who wants to do things with me. I need someone who likes the things that I like."_

"_Are you saying that you don't think I want to do anything with you? That I don't like the things that you like?" I was absolutely speechless. The resentment in his voice was so hurtful that it made my insides clench. I had not expected this._

"_You don't want to go to my tournaments with me. You don't go on field trips with me. It's been months since you have even come to see a game."  
_

"_I have a business to run. Your basketball games run the same time as I have a class to teach. Do you want me to blow off my classes to attend your games? Because that's what it sounds like. I have bills to pay, too. Just because your day ends at three thirty in the afternoon and you have basketball until six o'clock does not mean that my schedule runs the same as yours." I was starting to sound angry. I was starting to be angry._

"_I know, and this is mostly my fault. I should have realized that I needed someone who could be there for me sooner. For awhile I ignored the need to have you there, but for the last year and a half, I have really wished you'd been around more. Maybe that would have changed everything." He sounded sorry, although I couldn't help but notice the hint of relief in his voice._

"_So, I'm supposed to automatically know what you need. You never told me that there was even the slightest inclination of a problem. Maybe it wasn't me you wanted there after all. Is there someone else?" I tried to not raise my voice, but the idea that he cheated stung._

"_No, there isn't. I would never cheat on you. I respect you too much for that." He at least sounded sincere._

"_You respect me but yet you don't concern yourself with my opinions or feelings, or even try to work anything out?" At that moment, I knew that the relationship could not be salvaged._

"_Well, how do you feel?" The question sounded a little sarcastic._

"_I think it's a little late to be asking that now, don't you? Actually, I think talking about this is making things worse. Are you leaving?" I couldn't wait for this to be over._

"_Yes, I'm going to stay with a colleague of mine until I find a new house. I didn't want things to end this way." That made two of us._

"_Did you think that you would sit me down and break up with me and I would just be okay and agree with it? I mean, how did you really think this was going to happen? Never mind, it doesn't matter. I don't want to know now. I'm going to go. Will you be here when I get back?" I felt numb. Hopefully he would just go quietly._

"_I'm so sorry, Bella. I will be gone before you get home. I know you don't want to hear this, but it's not you, it's me. I just need to figure out what I really want with my life." Like that isn't the only cliché in history, he really knows how to make the last five years feel special._

"_I'll be back around seven. I'm sorry things didn't work for you, Riley. Good bye," I said, trying to hide my resentment._

"_Again, Bella, I am so sorry."_

Without looking back, I left, and that was the last memory that I had of him. I was short with him, but he had totally hit me from left field with some of the things that he had accused me of. I didn't even see it coming so I had time to brace myself. I knew that he didn't understand my reaction because he was already so miserable. I thought that we were great, and I was so wrong.

I couldn't think about it anymore. I had to get out of the house. I started to feel the walls closing in around me. I grabbed my phone, purse, and keys and headed for the door. I got into the car and sat there. Where was I going to go? I dialed my brother, and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello," Jasper's overly enthusiastic voice said clearly.

"Hey, Jasper, it's Bella. What are you up to today?" I tried to sound normal, but a hint of sadness escaped.

"Hey, little sis, I'm not doing anything. What's up?" I could hear concern in his tone.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch, and then maybe we could go for a hike. I just really need to talk." I had to hold back my disillusioned tears. I should have been stronger than this.

"Is everything okay?"

"Riley left yesterday. He moved out, and I just need to talk to someone. I would have called Mom, but I didn't want her to worry." She didn't like to see her children hurting, and she would undoubtedly think that I was hurting.

"Why didn't you call me yesterday?"

"I didn't want to bother you. I know you have a life, and I know I hate when someone ruins my Friday night."

"It's a little different when your little sister calls you and says that she needs you. I would have dropped anything that I was doing to come over. You know that, right?" I did, and that was part of the reason that I didn't call. I just needed to be alone.

"Of course, I just thought that I could do this, and I can't. I need to talk to someone. I value your opinion more than most of my friends." My brother had been there for my whole life, and he always made sure I was cared for.

"Thanks, little sis, I'm glad to hear that. That's what big brothers are for. Do you want me to talk to him?" That was the last thing that I wanted.

"No… and frankly, I hope that we don't ever see him again. I'm just over it right now, you know. Hey, speaking of Mom, have you talked to her today?" I hadn't heard from her in a week, and if she went out of town she always let me know.

"No, why, should I have talked to her? Is there something wrong? The last time I talked to her was Wednesday. She was supposed to be going to the Lake this weekend with Auntie. Did that change?" He sounded worried, but at least he had talked to her a couple of days ago. My mother was on the go all the time with her sister, our aunt. This weekend found them in Lake Tahoe at Auntie's cabin.

"No, I haven't talked to her since last weekend. I just wondered if they still went." I missed my Mom when I didn't talk to her.

"Yeah, they did. So where do you want to meet?" I could tell he just wanted to get down to business and make sure that I was okay with his own eyes, typical Jasper.

"Do you want to meet me at the studio, and we can find some place to go then?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there in a couple of hours. How about one o'clock." He obviously didn't want me to think he was being overbearing if he suggested meeting me immediately.

"Okay, I'll see you soon… Love you."

"Love you, too, little sis."

I really had hoped he would want to meet sooner, but I didn't want him to think that this was an emergency. I could get by a couple of hours on my own. I sat there in the car for a few more moments. I looked out the windshield at the house next door. I wondered what it would be like to finally meet him. _Again with the random interest in the new neighbor._ I sat there trying to muster the courage to get out of the car and walk up to his front door. I really just wanted to know his name.

I opened the door and started across the adjoining lawn. I reached the walkway and stood in front of the house. The house wasn't very different from mine. I had no idea what the layout of the house was, but the front looked just the same. It was white with forest green trim, where mine was light brown with a dark chocolate colored trim. I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. I stood there for a few seconds, but there was no answer. His car was parked in the driveway, and I knew that I hadn't seen him leave. I knocked again, and when there was still no answer, I gave up and left.

I decided that I should head to the grocery store and do some shopping. After all, it was the normal grocery shopping day for Riley and I.

It didn't take very long for me to finish my shopping. I was only shopping for one, now. By the time I put the groceries away, I realized that I only had fifteen minutes before I had to meet my brother. I hopped back in the car and noticed my neighbor walk by his front window. Had he been home this whole time? Why hadn't he answered the door when I knocked? Well, I couldn't go and introduce myself now because I was already running late.

I pulled into the parking lot with a minute to spare. Jasper was already there waiting for me. He was so good to me. I knew that he felt responsible for my Mom and me ever since our Dad passed away. He had to be the man of the house when he was still a teenager. I was Daddy's little girl, and my dad's death was extremely hard for me. It was worse for Jasper. He felt like he had to take care of us. He was over protective at times, but he always meant well. I tried not to give him too hard of a time, even though he drove me nuts when we were in high school. Jasper was only three years older than me. At 32 he was still single. He had girlfriends, but I worried he felt trapped, like already he had two women that he felt he needed to take care of, and we were his first priority. He hopped in the car, and gave me a big hug.

"Hey there, little sis. Are you hanging in there?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Where do you want to go?"

"How about going to Antonio's? We haven't been there in so long."

"Okay, Antonio's it is."

We were quiet for the rest of the car ride. I could tell by his silence that he was concerned. I knew that he would be. That's why I wasn't in any hurry to call him. We were very close, though, and I knew he would be upset if he had found out from someone else. Through the years, he has always been my best friend.

We made our way downtown and found parking in front of the restaurant. Antonio's wasn't very crowded. Luckily, we had managed to miss the lunch rush. The hostess seated us by the window, and the waitress came to take our order. While we sat there waiting for our food, he told me about what had been going on in his life. He had met a girl. Her name was Alice. I listened as he told me all about her and how he really liked her. I was happy for him. He deserved to find someone to take care of him, for once. As he spoke, I looked out the window. I noticed a familiar car parked across the street.

"Jasper, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but do you see that car parked across the street?" I tried to no avail to mask the excitement in my voice.

"Yeah, what about the car? I haven't ever seen it before." He seemed a little curious, but only because of my reaction.

"It's my new neighbor's car."

"You have a new neighbor? Wait, someone bought the white house?" Now he was very interested.

"Yeah, he moved in yesterday. When I left Riley to go on my walk, there was no one there. When I got back from my walk, his car was parked in the driveway."

"He? So, a man moved in by himself or does he have a family?" I could see where he was going with this if I answered that he was by himself.

"By himself, from what I can tell. I have only seen him a couple of times."

"Bella, tell me what you really think." I could tell by his smirk that I'd given away more than I had meant to.

"Fine, he's absolutely gorgeous. I've watched him a couple of times, and he caught me both times. I feel all awkward about it, but it's like he turns around and it never happened. I tried to go over there today, but when I knocked he never came to the door. I feel like the least I could do is be neighborly and introduce myself. I don't want to seem like I'm a nosy neighbor."

"Bella, you are too cute to be a nosy neighbor. He was probably the one staring, anyway." Jasper was very good for the ego. I also thought that he wanted to get me back on the dating horse as soon as possible after Riley.

"No, I am too obvious when _I_ am staring. But anyways, what's the rest of your day look like?" I thought a change in subject was definitely a good thing.

"Well, it depends on what's up with you. I don't want to leave you alone if you need me. I couldn't just be somewhere having fun knowing you were somewhere upset, you know?"

"No… I understand where you're coming from, but I'll be fine. I always need you, you're my big brother. I just want you to know that I don't want you to put your life on hold for me. I would never ask you to do that. I love you too much."

"I know, I know… So what are you going to be doing today?"

"Well, I have some stuff to go over at the studio. It's just easier to do when there isn't anyone there. Staging, costumes, line up, you know… just dance stuff. Thought I better take care of it today rather than wait until tomorrow."

"Okay, well, I think I'll take Alice to the Lake. We'll be there until Monday."

"I'll be fine I promise."

Jasper paid for our lunch, and we left. When we got back to the studio, the lot was empty except for Jasper's black Tacoma. He hugged me good bye and left. I knew he would worry about my situation all weekend, I just hoped that he and Alice could have a good time in Tahoe.

The studio was empty, but I had always felt more at home here than anywhere else. I plugged my iPod into the stereo and cranked up the volume on the music. I could always concentrate better when I couldn't hear my own thoughts.

I moved to stand in front of the mirrored wall. The image that bounced back at me was different than the one that was just there just a day ago. The reflection of that girl was confident, happy, and carefree. The girl that I saw now looked drained, and worry was streaked across her face. I moved into my warm up and started to choreograph this year's finale for the recital. One movement flowed into another. Before I knew it, I was staging the dance, picking the costumes, and checking the line-up. As I sat at my desk, I could see the front doors. I must have lost track of time because it was already dark outside, and it didn't even feel like I had been there that long.

I turned off the stereo and the lights, locked the front doors and made my way to my car. I noticed a familiar car coming down the road and realized it was my neighbor's car. I hopped in my SUV and rushed to catch up to him. If anything, I just wanted the chance to introduce myself. He wasn't driving fast, but I got stuck at a red light, and he disappeared around a corner. I tried not to speed as I drove the road home but it was hard. I knew that this was a good time to meet him if he hadn't made it into his house yet. When I pulled into my driveway, I noticed that his car wasn't home yet. I felt disappointment wash over me. Why would I be disappointed? I didn't know him. He could be the world's biggest jerk, and I would have no idea.

Jakey was waiting for me when I walked through the door. I could always count on him meeting me at the door. He was going to be with me for the rest of his life, and hopefully that was for a long time still. We walked into the kitchen, and I looked around. I could see that there were no messages on the answering machine, and I wasn't very hungry since I had a big lunch. I felt like I needed another bath so I went upstairs and took a shower.

As soon as I turned the water off, I heard a car door shut. I ran to the window, and there he was again. I wondered where he had gone. He turned and looked right up at me. Why was I always staring at him when he looked at me? He had to think I was crazy. _I_ was beginning to think I was crazy.

He was still looking at me. Our gazes locked this time, and he just stood there in his driveway. I was the one to turn away this time. I couldn't do this. I wasn't that kind of girl. My boyfriend had just broken up with me and I was already staring at another man.

It was then the thought hit me, I had been staring at another man. I wasn't wondering what Riley was doing, or who he was with, and frankly I didn't care. That realization shocked me. Had I really even cared that he left? I went to sit on my bed and ponder that some more. When I thought about it, it seemed as if I hadn't really cared at all. Was what I was feeling more relief than anything? I shouldn't be having that reaction. I loved him, or at least I thought that I did.

Riley was a good man. There was definitely no doubt about that. It had been a good five years. It was consistent. Nothing ever changed or grew from our relationship. I couldn't fault Riley for wanting out when I was just now realizing that deep down that was what I wanted, too. I picked up my cell phone from the nightstand and dialed his number. I heard that familiar voice pick up on the other end of the line.

"Bella?" I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Hi, Riley, how are you?"

"Okay… is everything okay?" I could tell that he thought it would definitely have taken longer than a day for me to speak with him again.

"Yeah… no, everything is fine. I was actually calling to talk to you. Do you have a second?"

"Sure, what's up?" He was obviously positively shocked.

"Well, first, I wanted to apologize to you for the way that I acted yesterday. I shouldn't have acted that way. We have been close for so long, you deserved better than that. Second, I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay with this. I've been thinking about it, and maybe this was the best thing. We have been the same for so long. Nothing has ever changed between us. Some of the things that you said just caught me off guard. I guess I was just so comfortable with the everyday routine that I just lived with the repetition. I just wanted to tell you that. I felt that I owed you an apology." I was very sincere. I just wanted closure so we could move forward.

"No worries, Bella. I could have gone about it better. I just didn't know how. I still want you in my life. I will always love you. You are my best friend. I hated the way that I left things yesterday. I wanted to call, but I just didn't know when it would be a good time." I was just as amazed as he was. I tended to hold grudges forever.

"I just needed some time to gain some clarity. I just wanted you to know that I love you, too, and I still want to be your friend. That's important to me, too. Well, I should let you go, but I'll see you around." I didn't have anything left to say to him. I had at least apologized, and that was important to me.

"Okay, I'd like that. Talk to you later. Bye, Bella." He actually sounded like he was the old Riley.

"Bye."

I shut my phone and felt the relief flood my heart. I had let him go. Even though I knew I would miss him. I crawled under the covers and immediately fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Look at me being on time. I told you I would be. Here's chapter two.**

**Also, ****I also participated in Breath-of-Twilight's Countdown to Halloween. You can check it out at:**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6326403/1/Countdown_to_Halloween_II_One_Haunted_Hallows_Eve**

******Thank you to my beta, **Breath-of-Twilight. She is my rock and bad-ass to boot. Love ya, chica!

******Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is a goddess and she owns all of the Twilight universe. I own the story line. Please do not steal what isn't yours. No copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

**

**All the Loves of Our Lives**

**2. First Meeting**

Sunday came and went in the blink of an eye. Monday morning was another story. I had slept in too late. Jakey was out of food, and I burnt my toast, yet again. I was already thirty minutes late when I finally left the house. I noticed as I pulled out of the drive, that his car was still in the driveway. I threw the car into park and hopped out. I walked over to his side door thinking that maybe he would answer this door. I knocked and then waited. I knocked again, still no answer. As I walked away from the door, I felt like I was being watched. I started the engine again, and as I was driving away I could see him in the window

He was really starting to freak me out. Why would he not just come over and introduce himself? If he was shy you would at least think he would say hello, or even better, answer his door so I could do the introductions. It almost seemed as if he was deliberately avoiding me.

When I got to the studio, my jazz class of three years olds was waiting for me. My best girlfriend, Rose, was handling the bunch until I got there. I loved Rose. She was literally like a sister to me. She was the tall, gorgeous, and blond in high school that had legs that went on for days. She still was. When I had originally started up the studio, Rose helped me with everything. She had put in as much time as I had in my business. She was also seriously over qualified to even be teaching here. She had danced for the American Ballet Theatre Company in New York for several years until she wanted to move home to California. She just wanted to be somewhere, doing something that would matter, so she called me when she heard that I was opening a studio. I hired her on the spot, and she moved back. I relied on her so much. Much more than I should, but we each took care of the studio, and she needs me as much as I need her.

"Well hello there everyone. How are we all doing today?"

"Good morning, Miss Bella," the class crooned.

"Hey, Bella, is everything okay?" Rose asked.

I wasn't usually late so I could understand the concern in her voice.

"Everything's fine. I'll tell you about it after class."

The three year olds were always fun to teach. It was never serious dancing, just giggles and wiggles. It could be the longest hour of my day. Today, it was exceptionally long. I couldn't wait to talk to Rose about all that had gone on this last weekend. She had been gone for over a week on vacation. Her boyfriend, Emmett, had surprised her with a Hawaiian vacation for her birthday. He was always so thoughtful of everything.

We wrapped up the class and sent all the little kids home. Our next class wouldn't be for another hour.

"So spill it, why were you late? You're never, ever late."

"Well, do you want the long version or the condensed version?"

"The long version, we have plenty of time, then I wanted to tell you about Hawaii."

"Okay, but you better sit down. So, I went home on Friday to find Riley waiting for me. He was leaving, for good…"

"He left? What? When? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I was surprised, too. Anyway, I left to go on a walk hoping that he would be gone when I got back. He was completely moved out. I'm better than I thought I would be. Definitely unexpected, but probably better in the long run… but… something that I really wasn't expecting was my new neighbor."

"Wait, someone bought that house next door? Hasn't that been on the market for like years?"

"Yeah, it has. Let me tell you, the guy that moved in as far as I can tell is single. He's absolutely gorgeous. I don't think that I've ever seen a man like him before. He keeps catching me staring at him out my windows. Although he seems to be staring back a lot, as well. Also, you should see his car, it's amazing. I think it may be nearly as beautiful as he is. Anyway, I have tried to meet him several times. I have even knocked on his door… twice. It's almost as if he's avoiding me. Another totally strange thing is, I went to lunch with my brother Saturday and I saw his car parked across the street. Now, normally that wouldn't be strange but then I came to the studio and was here the rest of the day. When I left his car passed me. I hurried up and tried to catch up but got stuck at a red light. When I got home he wasn't there yet. He came home a little bit later. I can't quite figure out what's going on, but I certainly would like to at least know his name."

"Maybe, I could come home with you after we close down. We'll go for a walk, and then have some dinner, and I'll help you spy."

"Ok, maybe you'll have more success meeting him than I have."

The day was busy. Our schedule was full, and there was a waiting list for people to get into our dance classes. We worked until after seven and decided that it was going to be too late to go for a walk. Rose decided she'd pickup some take out from our local deli, and she would meet me at my house.

I pulled into my driveway a little after seven fifteen. His car was parked in his garage this time. I sat there for a second debating on whether or not I had the courage to try one more time. Before I could get out of the car, Rose pulled up behind me. I really hoped she could be subtle.

"Hey, what are you still doing sitting in the car?"

"Thinking! What, I can't just space out? It's been a long day."

"You're hoping he comes outside. I want to see this guy. Maybe I should go knock on his door."

"Rose, please don't…"

Before I had a chance to think, she jerked me out of the car and we were headed for his door. Then the unexpected happened. I looked up, and there he was. He was standing there in a heather gray sweater and dark jeans. He was phenomenal. My legs didn't want to move, but Rose kept pulling me towards him. He had a very curious expression on his face, and it was the most handsome face I had ever seen. It was chiseled, yet it had softness in it. He was lean but muscular. His hair was a rich dark brown, no beautiful highlights like when he was in the sunlight. I could hardly breathe. I felt so awkward next to Rose. We were as opposite ends of the spectrum, as far as looks were concerned, and she shone like a star. Everyone loved her. I couldn't compete with that. As we walked closer, I started to make out the color of his eyes. I had never noticed them before because I only paid attention when he had sun glasses on. They were the brightest green I had ever seen.

"What can I do for you ladies?"

He had a British accent, and his voice was soft and smooth.

"Hi… my friend and I wanted to introduce ourselves. My name is Rose, and this is your neighbor, Bella."

"I'm pleased to meet you both. I'm Edward."

Edward. That name strangely fit him perfectly.

"Well, we just wanted to come over and say hello. Oh, and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to come and ask Bella."

He seemed to think about that for a minute and said, "I'll do that. You ladies have a good evening." Without another glance he turned and went back into the house.

"Can we go into the house now?"

Rose just looked at me with a smirk on her face. She led me to the house, and when we were behind closed doors she let out a squeal.

"Seriously gorgeous! Where did he come from? And that accent. Seriously?"

"I have no idea. That's the first time I've even seen his mouth move. But seriously, it was the most beautiful mouth I've ever seen."

It was, too. I wanted to talk to him more. I was tempted to walk next door and talk about the first thing that came to me, just so I could see his lips move.

Rose and I ate dinner and discussed the studio. With recitals coming up, there was a lot of extra work to be done. I certainly couldn't do it without her. We worked until well after eleven o'clock, when Emmett finally called to find out where Rose was. I wished that she would stay longer because I wasn't ready to be alone, but she had a life and a man who needed her, too.

I walked her out to her car and watched as she left. I stood out there in the dark by myself feeling lost. I loved the life that I built for myself, but I wanted to share it with someone. I wanted someone to be happy with me when I had a good day.

I lay down on the grass and looked up at the stars. It was times like this that I missed my dad the most. The silent times when I just wanted to have a conversation with him. Really, I would have given anything to just have anyone to talk to right now.

"Anything going on up there?"

The voice came from out of nowhere. I suddenly felt so happy just to have the silence broken, especially by that particular voice.

"Nope… just stars."

"Can I join you?"

_Please, join me_. I was so excited that he was even talking to me I could hardly keep composed.

"Of course… plenty of sky for everyone."

_Seriously, did I just stay that?_ He sat down beside me and looked at the sky. I could see him out of the corner of my eye. In the moonlight he was so defined. I could see his profile. His long, straight nose and his jaw line were defined in the shadows of his face. A small breeze blew his cologne towards me, and the scent filled my nostrils. Sweet yet spicy, and I couldn't imagine a better smell in the world.

"What are you doing out here by yourself. Shouldn't you be inside?" I could almost hear the concern in his voice.

"Well, I should probably be in bed by now. I have so much to do tomorrow, but I just couldn't pass up this beautiful night."

"Look, I've been meaning to apologize for not coming over sooner to introduce myself. I'm really just trying to get my bearings around here."

"Well, I think I owe you an apology, as well. I'm really not a nosy neighbor. Every time I looked out of the window you just happened to be outside. I felt like you must have thought I was some sort of peeping tom."

"No… just coincidence. So, do you live here by yourself?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do. My boyfriend and I broke up recently and he moved out. Now it's just me and Jakey."

"Jakey?"

"Oh… my cat hasn't come to visit you, yet?"

"No, I don't think I've met him."

"Well, if you happen to see a big black cat running around, that would be him."

I hesitated on the next question on my mind.

"Do you live with someone?"

"No. I came here on my own. No cat, either… Just me." Hmm, he was funny, too.

I could have sat there all night just listening to the breeze blow through the trees and smelling his cologne, but I knew tomorrow would come too soon.

"Well, I should probably get inside. Tomorrow is a pretty big day."

"Oh, I'm sorry for keeping you."

"No… I was the one out here, you just kept me company. I really appreciate it. I didn't really want to be by myself anyway. Thank you very much for even coming out here."

"Well, it was my pleasure… truly."

He stood up and brushed the wrinkles from his pants and held his hand out to me. I looked up at his face and could see something in his beautiful green eyes. I took his hand, and I was done for by an instant unspoken connection. His hand was strong, and his skin was smooth. He pulled me up until I was standing in front of him. I was a little less than a half a head shorter than him. He stood there in front of me, and we just looked at each other. If eyes were the window to the soul, his showed brightly in their green depths. I finally noticed that he still had a hold of my hand. I hated to let go, but I couldn't just keep standing there staring at him.

"Have a good night. It was so nice to meet you, Edward." I said as I slowly pulled away from him and began walking towards my house.

"Good night, Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N See I told you I would post every other week. So here's chapter 3. Show me some love if you like this story. I really love to hear what you all have to say, and I can't thank you enough for reading. Also, for those of you who read Here With Me, I am currently right smack dab in the middle of the next chapter, I just wanted to let you know that at the latest it should post by next monday. Thanks again.**

**Thank you to my beta, Breath-of-Twilight. She is the best Beta ever, and I love her.**

******Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is a goddess and she owns all of the Twilight universe. I own the story line. Please do not steal what isn't yours. No copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

******

All the Loves of Our Lives

**3. Disappearing Cat**

It took several days for me to recover from my few minutes with Edward. I hadn't seen him in almost a week. Of course that was because I was so busy. I had been up at six o'clock every morning, and I didn't get home until after eleven every night.

I was in such a rush to get everything done for the start of rehearsals that I had no time for myself. Rehearsals were going to start on Monday, amazing as it was; I actually had the whole weekend to do nothing. That was providing I could get everything done by Friday. Since today was Thursday, I was going to be at the studio forever.

Rose and I had managed to get the line up for the recital done and most of the costumes fitted. I had four more classes before the end of the day, and I would finally get some rest.

I left the studio around eleven-thirty. When I got home, all I wanted to do was crawl into bed. I could barely drag myself up the side stairs. I hadn't had the door open a minute when Jakey decided to run off into the night. I dropped everything in my hands on the ground and ran after him.

I couldn't blame him for running off. He had been neglected this week, and he was obviously mad at me. I chased him through the woods until it was so dark that I couldn't see where I was going. I started to panic and tears came running out of my eyes. I was never going to find him out here. Every tree in every direction started to look the same. I just couldn't move. How could I have lost Jakey? He was all that I had. He was the only thing in my life that didn't place any judgment on me. He was such a good little listener and now he had left me, too. I dropped to the forest floor and cried.

A sound broke up my sobs. I could hear something coming through the trees. Fear coursed through me. What if it was a bear, a coyote, or a mountain lion? All of a sudden the leaves stopped crunching. The animal had stopped moving. Was it catching my scent? I wanted to run but I couldn't, my limbs were frozen in panic.

"Bella?"

The voice sounded familiar.

"Bella, where are you?"

Edward.

"I'm over here." I wiped the tears from my face and stood up. He came running through the trees, and I felt relief flood through me.

"What are you doing out here? I saw you run into the woods, and when you didn't come back out, I thought that I should come looking for you."

"Jakey ran out of the house when I got home. I took off after him, but I just can't find him."

"I'm sure he'll be back. Let's get you out of here."

He placed his hand at the small of my back and led me out of the forest, the unspoken connection again surrounding us by his small gesture. When we crossed the road into my driveway, he stopped and turned to me.

"Bella, would you like me to wait with you awhile until Jakey comes back?"

"Yeah, I think I would like that, thanks."

We walked through the door, and I suddenly realized that I had seriously neglected my home in the last few days. The sink was full of dishes and there were costumes strung all over the dining room and living room.

My staging papers were all over the oak dining room table, and I had moved some furniture in order to choreograph.

"I am so sorry for the mess. I usually don't leave my house like this. I just haven't had time to do anything lately."

"I'd noticed you haven't gotten home until late. Is there anything that I can do to help you?" There was concern in his voice. He probably thought that since I was alone now that I couldn't take care of myself.

"No, I need to gather everything up to take to the studio with me tomorrow. Why don't you have a seat? Do you want something to drink?"

"Do you like wine?" he asked, throwing me off.

"Yes, I do, but I don't have any…."

"I'll be right back." He turned and left out of the side door. I wondered if he really would come back. While I waited, I started to clean up my colossal mess. I gathered the dishes that lie around the living room and put them in the already heaping sink. I placed all of my staging papers in a neat pile on the table. I gathered all the costumes and hung them in garment bags. I started to think that I should go looking for Jakey again when Edward finally came back, holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I had this bottle that I've been waiting to drink and now is as good a time as any." He pulled the cork from the bottle of Merlot and poured some in both glasses.

While he poured the wine, I moved my furniture back into place in the living room. As I moved the coffee table back into place he came over and sat on my couch. He looked so comfortable sitting in my living room. I sat down in the corner of the couch and tucked my knees to my chest. I could see him watching me. It was almost like he was waiting for me to do something.

"I hope Jakey comes back soon. I don't know how much longer I can stay up to wait for him."

"If you would like to go to bed I could wait for him?"

"No, I think I'm okay for a little while."

We sat there in silence for awhile at opposite ends of the couch. The wine that he brought over was very good. It was starting to make me feel all warm inside, and I could feel my eyes drooping.

"You have a lovely home. How long have you lived here?" His voice startled me out of my sleepy daze.

"Thank you. I bought the house about five years ago. I love this house. I think it's pretty similar to yours. Do you like your house? I haven't been in it since my neighbors moved."

"Yes, I quite like that house. It suits me well enough. How long was the house vacant?"

"Well, let me see. I think that they moved out maybe three years ago. I haven't had any neighbors for three years… That's crazy. I hadn't really even noticed."

All of a sudden, I could hear a faint meow. I jumped off of the couch and ran to the side door. Jakey walked into the house as if he had never been gone. I scooped him up in my arms and kissed him. He must have still been mad at me because he immediately jumped down from my arms and took off up the stairs. I could see Edward sitting in the other room. He looked like he was content. That thought made me happy. Maybe I had made a friend. Seeing him sitting there made me want to ask him to stay awhile even though I knew I needed to go to sleep.

"Well, it looks like I don't have to worry anymore, Jakey's home."

"That's good. I guess I should go then."

"No, stay and finish your wine. I'm not in any hurry to go to bed." I hoped that he would stay. This was only the second time that I had been alone with him, and I really enjoyed his company. When he spoke, in his smooth British accent, it made me feel at ease. I found myself thinking about being around him more often.

He looked at me and said, "Okay, but only if you really would like me to stay. I mean, I wouldn't want to keep you from your rest."

"The only one keeping me from my rest is me. If I wouldn't spread myself so thin, I wouldn't be so tired all the time. Really I have no room to complain. The studio's doing really well. Rose and I have got it running so smooth, now. It has taken a long time. I get to do what I love for a living, that's more than I can say for a lot of people I know." He looked at me and smiled. It was so brilliant and beautiful. His teeth were white and straight. His lips were pink and looked to be so soft. I pictured myself kissing those lips. I could only imagine what he would taste like. When he started to speak he snapped me out of my daydream.

"Do you and Rose own the studio?"

"No, I'm the only owner. If Rose had a title she would be my manager."

"Hmm, that's interesting. You definitely seem to be the quieter of the two of you. Manager seems to be a good fit for her."

"How do you know that I'm the quieter of the two of us? You don't really know me that well, yet."

"I know that she's the one that did the introducing the other day while you stood there with your mouth closed," he laughed.

"I tried to come over there and introduce myself. Actually, several times but you never came to the door."

"I never heard you knock."

"I definitely knocked, several times. In fact, I felt so bad that you only saw me when I just happened to be looking out the window that I came over to apologize."

"What would you need to apologize to me for? I mean, really? You haven't done anything wrong. I just happened to be looking at the same time, didn't I?"

"Well, I didn't know if you were or not. I hadn't really thought about it that much. Really, I was so mortified that it looked like I was staring at you that I didn't even noticed." I was starting to feel anxious talking about this. I _had_ been staring at him but I didn't want him to know.

"There's nothing to be mortified about. So, I think that maybe it's time for me to go. It's getting late, and I don't want to feel responsible if you're too tired to work tomorrow." I followed him to the door and took his wine glass from him, realizing too late that he had brought them over.

"Oh, wait you forgot you bottle of wine…"

"No, save it for the next time we have to wait for Jakey. If there is a next time."

"If things keep going the way that they have been, I'm sure he's going to take off on me, again. Although, I hope not. I hate to have to worry about him."

"Well, maybe there will be another time, then." He lowered his gaze and was down the stairs before I could say good-bye. When I went back inside, the house felt empty. I had been so busy since Riley left that I hadn't realized that my house had stopped feeling like a home. With Edward here, it felt like there was life in it again.

Friday came too soon. I could hardly drag myself out of bed. Once the day started everything started to fly by in a haze. My exhaustion was starting to catch up with me.

With all the classes finished for the day, Rose and I decided that it was time to go home.

Jakey was waiting for me when I walked through the door. There were no messages for me on my answering machine, as usual. So, I decided that I would take a long and definitely needed bath.

I grabbed a glass of wine and headed up the stairs. I went through the motions of what I needed to get done, but didn't really pay attention to what I was actually doing. I slipped into the hot water and felt no relaxing effects. I thought the water would relax me, but when I closed my eyes all I thought of was Edward. He hadn't been on my mind much today because I was so busy, but as I sat there in the water, all I was left with was my thoughts. I laid back and placed a warm face cloth over my eyes and tried to focus on just enjoying the quiet.

The hair on my head tingled, and I suddenly felt like I wasn't alone. I took the face cloth off of my eyes, and there he was. Edward was sitting on my sink like he was supposed to be in my bathroom.

Suddenly I panicked. I couldn't think straight, focused solely on Edward.

"What you are doing here?" I squeaked.

He didn't answer, just sat there looking at me. I felt like his gaze was burning through to my soul. Edward's intense voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you going to say something?" I said with confusion evident in my voice.

He sat there for a few more seconds, and then started to move closer to me.

"Have you been thinking of me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I have thought of nothing but you since I left here last night."

He was thinking of me.

"Well, I….."

"Don't, Bella."

"Don't what?"

"Don't answer, I think I already know."

His British accent made me melt. I loved the way he spoke. It was so proper yet different than most British accents that I had ever heard. He looked at me like he was very curious about something. At that moment, I realized that I was still in the tub. I felt so self conscious that I just wanted to hide under the bubbles. He must have sensed some sort of change in me because he suddenly moved closer.

Without another word he reached into to water and pulled me into his arms. He looked into my eyes and walked into my bedroom, laying me down onto the bed. I was not aware of anything but him. As he started to take his clothes off, he never broke eye contact with me. I had never seen a more magnificent man than he was. His face was intense, but was so beautiful that I felt like I would cry. He had a long thin nose that was slightly turned up at the end. His think dark eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes seemed to be black instead of their usual bright green. He started to lean into to me, and I could feel my pulse quicken…

Holy crap, I was going to drown!

I shot out of the water so fast that I was lucky that I didn't slip and fall out of the tub. I didn't know how long I had been out, but my skin was definitely pruney. It took me a moment to get my bearings, again. _What was he doing to my brain?_

I finished in the bathroom and headed back downstairs. Jakey was waiting for his dinner, and I hadn't eaten anything since my piece of toast early this morning. I fed Jakey and went into the pantry. Nothing sounded good to me. I was hungry but decided to only make some popcorn. I grabbed a glass of wine and went into the living room. It was only seven o'clock, and I felt like curling up on the couch and watching a movie.

I had just sat down when there was a knock at the door. I dragged myself off the couch and went to the door. It had to be someone I knew because strangers always came to the front door. When I turned the corner into the hallway, I could see Edward through the window. My heart jumped when I saw him. I knew that I shouldn't be this happy to see someone I hardly knew, but I honestly liked having him around.

When I opened the door, he smiled at me.

"Good evening. I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with me."

"I would love to, but I just actually sat down to watch a movie. Would you like to join me?" _Please say yes._

"I'd like that. Maybe we can go to dinner some other time?"

"That would be nice, come on in." He followed me into the kitchen, and I poured him a generous glass of wine. Actually, it was his wine. Since I had a glass last night, I stopped by the store and purchased the same bottle so he wouldn't know I drank what he left.

"Sorry that it's the same wine we had last night, but I don't have any other wine."

"That's perfectly fine. That's why I left it here." He smiled at me, and it lit up the room. I turned facing away from away before I said something that would surely embarrass me. We went into the living room and sat at opposite ends of the couch, again. I turned on the romantic comedy that I was planning on watching and felt a little silly.

"We could watch a different movie. This is just what I was going to put on. I have a ton of other movies, I…."

"This movie will be fine. I want to watch whatever you want to watch." He smiled again, but looked away first this time.

We sat there in silence watching the movie. I was very aware of him sitting there next to me. I wanted so badly just to touch his hand. Just that little comfort would make me so happy. I offered him some popcorn, and he refused. I could see that his wine glass was almost empty so I got up to go grab the bottle. The tension was starting to build for me. I could tell that this was definitely on my part only, but I just needed to get away for just a moment. He apparently noticed that I was taking longer than it should just to grab the bottle because as I was standing in the kitchen with my back to the living room, I could hear his footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, just tired."

"Oh, is that why you're in here? Would you like me to leave?"

"No, no, I don't want you to leave." He followed me back into the living room. This time when we sat down he sat closer to me than he had before. My heart started to race with him so close. I sat there with my hands in my lap trying to pay attention to the movie. Unfortunately, I had hardly been paying attention to most of it and I had no idea what was even going on.

He leaned closer to me.

The phone rang. Whoever it was could not have picked a more inconvenient time than this.

I ran to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Bella, its Mom. What have you been up to? I haven't heard from you, and I was starting to get worried." I could hear the relief in her voice.

"Mom, I'm fine, just trying to get everything done before the recital. I literally have been going nonstop. But, hey, Mom, I have company right now, I'll call you back later."

"Oh, who's over there?"

"We'll talk later, ok? Love you, miss you. Bye, Mom."

"Love you, too, baby. Call me as soon as you get a chance."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Bella."

I hung up the phone and headed back to the couch. He was still sitting in the same spot watching the movie as if I'd never left.

I sat back down, closer to him than I probably should have. Again, I felt the urge to reach out and touch him. I knew that I couldn't do that. I barely knew him. I wanted to know more though. I found myself wanting to ask him questions, but I just wasn't comfortable enough, yet.

The movie was getting closer to the end. I knew that I maybe only had another twenty minutes before it was over. Just when I was over thinking the situation, his hand suddenly brushed mine, and I knew that it had to be an accident. His pinky finger touched mine again, and this time I knew it was definitely on purpose. It felt like electricity was running through my veins. I could feel heat starting to flush my face and then in waves over my body. I didn't pull my hand away, and neither did he. We sat there for the rest of the movie not moving except for the brush of our fingers.

The movie had ended too soon. We had been sitting there for almost two hours with no conversation. I felt very nervous around him, and I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Bella, would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?" His voice was cool and calm. There was no hint that I affected him in any way.

"Ummm, sure, when do you want to go?"

"How about I pick you up around six o'clock?"

"I'll be ready at six then."

He stood up, and I could tell that he was going to leave. I followed him to the door, and he turned to face me.

"Thank you for a lovely evening. Tomorrow then?" He turned and left without another word.

I had a horrible night's sleep. All that I could think about was Edward.

I spent all night wondering about what dinner would be like. Where were we going to go? I had never felt this much anticipation with Riley, even in the beginnings of our relationship. I found myself thinking about him throughout my day. I couldn't wait until I would see him again.

I spent my day cleaning up around the house and taking care of the laundry that had been piling up. Jakey had pretty much avoided me all day and only came around when it was time to eat.

I decided to call my mom back and fill her in on what had been going on in the last week or so. She was upset to hear about Riley from Jasper, but she understood that I had been really busy. She was so wonderful. I always felt like I could tell her everything, but for some reason I just wasn't ready to tell her about Edward. She never asked me about the company that I had had over the night before, and I never brought it up. We talked for almost an hour before I realized that I only had an hour and a half before Edward would be here to pick me up. I told her how much I loved her and made plans to have lunch with her and Jasper the next week, in between rehearsals. When I hung up the phone, I felt anxious. I hated not being completely honest this time with her, but when I was ready, I would tell her. Without thinking about it anymore, I ran up the stairs to get ready for my dinner date.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hope everyone is having a great Tuesday. See you in 2 weeks.**

**Thank you to my beta, Breath-of-Twilight. She is the best Beta ever, and I love her. She has literally done so much work on this story, that I can't ever thank her enough. She's made it awesome.**

******Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is a goddess and she owns all of the Twilight universe. I own the story line. Please do not steal what isn't yours. No copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

**

All the Loves of Our Lives

**4. Encounters**

By the time I had changed my outfit for the fifth time, I had almost reconciled myself that I wasn't even going to go out on this date. I felt like I had nothing in my wardrobe that was good enough to wear out with Edward. I hardly knew him, but I wanted to at least impress him by looking nice. I finally settled on a blue jersey knit dress with long sleeves and a V-neck. I didn't feel very confident in it, but I was pathetically running out of options. I had just slipped on a pair of beige heels when there was a knock downstairs on the side door. I looked at the clock; he was right on time. I swiftly made my way downstairs to answer the door, trying not to seem overly anxious. When I opened the door, he was standing there with a slight smirk on his face, and he looked amazing.

I could feel the butterflies starting to flutter in my stomach. He had on a white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black pants, and black shoes. His outfit was simple, yet it accentuated every muscle that adorned his body. He looked at me from under his long eyelashes and ran his hand through his thick bronze colored hair, making it stick up in all different directions.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he said, but I didn't feel very beautiful. In fact, I didn't feel like I was even dressed appropriately to be going anywhere with the likes of Edward. He was in a league all of his own.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I replied. That was an understatement; he looked absolutely magnificent.

"So, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me get my purse. I'll be right back," I said, turning to go back towards the kitchen.

I grabbed my purse and met him back at the door. He grabbed my hand and led me across my driveway, across his driveway, and up the front steps of his house. I was a little confused at what we were doing there, but then I understood. We weren't going anywhere for dinner. He was having me over for dinner.

We walked through his door into his entryway. The layout of his house looked to be the exact same as mine. There were no lights on, just the fading light of the pale moon still shining through the windows. He led me through the house to the back door. Outside, a small table had been set up with a plain, white table cloth and a solitary white candle. The silverware was shining in the candle light, and I could smell the fresh flowers that were in the center of the table, in a small globe vase. Edward pulled my chair out for me. I don't think I had ever had a man, Riley included, pull out a chair for me in my lifetime that wasn't a family member.

Edward walked back into the house and brought back a bottle of wine and a tray of what looked like appetizers. He set them on a tray stand next to the table. I was speechless. Not only was he the most gorgeous man that I had ever seen, but he managed to plan an evening with me that started more memorable than any date I had ever had before. I suddenly realized that I could hear music drifting softly from the house. The ambiance was surreal; it felt like I was in a fairy tale.

"So, what do you think?" he asked shyly.

"I think, so far, everything is amazing. Did you put all of this together on your own?" I was astounded that one man could be so romantic and organized. It was my experience that men didn't really have a romantic bone in their bodies. Edward had just blown that assumption right out of the water. He was beyond romantic, meticulous, and downright perfect. I smiled at him, a true and genuine smile.

"I did. I figured that anyone can go to a restaurant, but not just anyone can make an evening special, and personal." He stared into my eyes. I loved that I didn't feel it necessary to say anything in return. We could sit there in silence. I was content, and he seemed to be, too. I knew that I had only spent a couple of evenings with him, but I felt like I had known him forever.

"Did you cook, too?" I was increasingly shocked at the effort that he had gone to in order to make tonight special.

"That's my little secret, Bella. So, tell me a little more about yourself. I feel like I don't know anything about you," he asked, but there was an undertone to his question that confused me. It may have been the fact that I felt like I had known him for years, but I think it was more along the lines that I actually had this odd feeling that I really had met him before. The more time that I spent with Edward, the more I was convinced of that.

We spent the next hour talking about anything that had to do with me. Edward would ask me question after question. I often wanted to interrupt him so that I could ask him questions, but he always deflected with yet another round of pressing questions before I even got the chance. It was so easy to talk to him, and I felt so comfortable sitting in his company, that I found the words just falling from my mouth. I told him anything and everything he asked, never once worrying that it may be too humiliating or boring. He seemed enthralled and lost in my words, and it made me feel important.

The soft light from the candle threw shadows on the soft, yet chiseled features of Edward's face. He looked at me with such intensity in his eyes that it gave me the sudden urge to lean forward and touch his face, but I held myself back. I couldn't be so forward with him; I didn't want to overstep any boundaries. He knew that I had just ended a long relationship, and I didn't want him to give the impression that I was easy or that I needed a man in my life to be complete. He must have sensed that something was wrong, because he got a strange look on his face.

"Is everything okay? You look like something is bothering you. Did I do something?" Edward asked, furrowing his brow.

"No, not at all. Everything is perfect. Really, I don't think that I have ever been on a date like this before. I mean, if this is a date…" Instantly my throat closed and my face flamed with embarrassment. I had assumed, and presumptions were never a good thing. Oh God, what if this wasn't a date, and he thinks I'm totally clingy and never wants to see me again?

"Of course this is a date. Unless you don't want it to be, I would understand. I mean, you hardly know me." There was a hint of humor in his voice that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Almost as if he was implying that I really knew him more than I thought I did. But, I was probably reading too much into it. Maybe he just wanted us to get to know each other better. That made more sense.

The wine was all gone, and he had gotten up to get another bottle. As I sat there waiting for him, I wondered what the glimmer of humor in his voice was all about. I was a little afraid to bring it up. What if I really was just looking too deeply into things, reading too much into nothing? I would look like a total fool, so, I thought better and just dropped it. Come to think of it, there were little things during the whole evening that seemed off, like the fact that he was way more comfortable in my company than I was in his. I didn't want anything to ruin this evening. It would be better for both of us if I just enjoyed our moment together.

While I sat there waiting, I looked around his back yard. He had done an amazing job on absolutely everything. The white linens and flowers against the green of the grass and the trees were beautiful, and it gave me this strange sense of deja vu. From the placement of the flowers all the way down to the way that Edward made me feel; it all left me with this strange sense of familiarity, and it left me feeling confused. It was like I was trying to remember something, yet, every time I got close enough to the memory, it just slipped out of my grasp.

I hadn't notice that he had returned until the music changed into a slow guitar melody, and then he was there, standing in the doorway, looking at me, all handsome and rugged and familiar, yet not. He slowly came back towards the table. I wished in that moment that I could read his mind, because the twinkle in his eyes warmed me to my soul. He smiled down at me as he sat the wine bottle down, then reached out and grabbed my hands, lifting me until I was standing, so I could put my arms around his neck. He slid his hands around my waist and pulled me closer still, causing my body to come in delicious contact with his, then, we began slowly swaying to the music.

I wanted to look into his eyes but I was afraid that what I was feeling would show clear on my face. I was so smitten with him, so captured and torn by his beauty and the kindness in his eyes. I was lost in this man, and it happened too easily, like breathing, and I hadn't even realized it until this very moment. Maybe it was that I just didn't want to admit that I could have developed feelings for him so fast, I wasn't sure, but I knew now in my heart of hearts, this amazing man, he was _it_ for me.

I put my head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply. He smelled like soap and pine, and it made me feel like I was home. He pulled me closer, and I could feel his chin on the top of my head. I pulled away slightly to look up at him, and as soon as I did, I knew that I was lost. He leaned his head down to look at me, and we stared into each others' eyes. I was so lost in the raw emotions lurking behind his bright green eyes that I didn't even think twice when he tilted his head towards me, I just took both of my hands and put them on his face and pulled him to me. He didn't seem startled or disturbed by my advance, and when his lips softly brushed mine, I got lost all over again, my head swimming in a sea of pleasure and tingles, and then he deepened the kiss. His hands tightened around me, pulling me closer to him, still. The kiss continued growing more urgent by the minute. There was something behind that kiss that I couldn't quite put my finger on. It was as though he couldn't stop himself. That he didn't want to stop himself. I didn't want to, either, I was pretty sure I couldn't have, even if I wanted to. But, there was something else, something more; it was like there was always something that I was just not privy to the whole evening long, not just the kiss, everything about him.

I was acutely aware of his tongue in my mouth. He tasted so sweet that I started to lose strength in my legs. Without any effort, he held me in place, caressing my back with his long, warm fingers. I knew that I didn't want this to end. I never would. Slowly, he ended the kiss and pulled away to look at me again. We were both panting and smiling, and I swear my mouth hurt from the shit eating grin that was like permanently plastered on it. I could still taste him. He was everywhere. His beauty, his breath, his taste, it consumed my entire being.

"You are so beautiful."

"Thank you." I couldn't think of anything else to say, he had taken my breath away. Literally.

He traced my face with his index finger and then curled it under my chin and brought our faces together again. This time the kisses were small and sweet, all over my mouth, my cheeks, my nose, and back to my lips. His eyes looked cloudy, no longer the bright green they usually were. They were now murky and hooded.

He opened his mouth to say something, and I waited. He snapped his mouth shut and then drew me in closer, swaying again. It was sweet, and he felt so soft and warm and perfect in my arms, and then the music ended, but still we swayed gently to the sound of the wind rustling through the trees. When we finally stopped, we stood there for a few minutes just holding each other. His muscles felt wonderful beneath my hands, but I could tell he was tense. I hated that I had done something to obviously cause it, and I felt a frown form on my face as I tried to figure out just what I had said or done to cause him to feel awkward or uncomfortable.

We slowly broke apart to look at each other. His brilliant smile beamed down at me, with nothing tense seeming to remain. Whatever it was, it had left as quickly as it had come. I couldn't help but marvel at him. How could this be possible? Was I lucky enough that he just happened to move in next door right after Riley moved out?

"Is something bothering you?" Edward asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"No, I just have a lot on my mind, these days. I try to not think about it, but every once in awhile it creeps into my thoughts." I was a terrible liar. I just wasn't ready to tell him how special he was becoming to me.

"Are you sure there isn't anything specific? I mean, I am a really good problem solver," he said with a smirk.

I didn't want this evening to be ruined with my baggage and insecurities. He had worked so hard to make sure that everything was perfect. He was perfect. I wondered what his intentions were. He could have taken me anywhere tonight, but he chose to do something more special, more intimate. Maybe, I could just tell him a little something.

"I wouldn't say that I have any problems, actually. Well, maybe one. You see, there's this guy. I really don't know him all that well, but he moved in a couple of weeks ago and he wouldn't notice me. I finally got to meet him, and he was so sweet. He saved me when I got lost in the woods, and waited with me until my runaway cat came home. I really enjoy being with him, but I don't know how he feels about me. I just got out of a long relationship, and I'm afraid to put myself out there right away. I don't want to get hurt again. I also don't want to ruin anything with this guy because he's becoming pretty special to me. How would you handle that?" I nearly choked out the last bit. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, so I just stared at my feet and twinned my fingers together.

He stood there staring at me. I didn't have to look at him to know. I could feel his intense gaze boring into me. He was probably confused or disturbed by my rant of a confession, and it seemed like forever before he said anything.

"Well, I think that this guy would be an idiot if he wasn't absolutely crazy about you. I know I am. I don't think that you could possibly do anything to ruin what could be developing here. I think we should just take it slow. Who knows, maybe we only have one attempt to get this right. I know I don't want anything to jeopardize what you feel for me, if you are telling me that you have feelings for me. I have been searching for you all of my life, and I only found you just now." He said with such conviction, that I actually felt like he had been searching for me.

He took my face in his hands again and leaned his face into mine. Our faces tilted to accommodate each other, and he kissed me again. This time there was no holding back. We knew where we stood with each other, and there was nowhere to go from here except forward.

Suddenly the door bell chimed, echoing through the house and out into the yard. He held me close, but when he heard the knock he flinched and made no effort to let me go to answer it. The fact that he remained standing there without an inclination that he would answer the door seemed odd. Was he expecting someone?

"Shouldn't you get the door?" I knew that he had heard the knock. What was with his hesitation?

"Yes, if you'll excuse me for a minute." He dropped his arms and disappeared in through the back door.

I poured myself some more wine, trying not to let my nerves get the best of me. I probably didn't need it, but I was getting overly anxious. Edward's constant flipping from calm and full of smiles one minute to stiff and distant the next was really making me wig out.

He was gone for several minutes, and I started to wonder whether or not everything was okay. When he finally came through the door he had a dark look on his face. The line of his jaw was set, and his eyes had darkened.

"Bella, I am so sorry to have to do this, but something has come up…"

I was trying to listen to what he was saying but then another man walked through the back door. He was a few inches shorter than Edward and had brown hair and brown eyes. Strangely, he looked like he could be related to Edward. I looked back at Edward, and he had an extremely worried look on his face. I looked back to the stranger, and he was beaming at me. Confusion was settling in my brain, and I wasn't sure what I should do.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to my brother, Felix. Felix, Bella." Felix extended his hand to shake mine. He had a firm grip, and it felt like he lingered longer than necessary with my hand. I looked at Edward and thought I saw anger flash across his face.

"Bella, I am so pleased to meet you. It's nice to see that Edward is making some lovely acquaintances. Do you live around here?" I was a little caught off guard that Edward had never spoken to his brother about me. Not that I thought I was so important, but I was his only neighbor, and I also seemed to be the only person who had ever been in this house. I looked at Edward inquisitively, and the look on his face told me that he wished his brother hadn't asked me that question. I was sure of it, but why?

"Yes, actually, I live next door." I was so confused at what was going on. Edward was just standing there, his face a mask of pure anger, not saying anything.

"Maybe, I should go so you two can catch up. It was nice to meet you, Felix." I turned back to the table to grab my purse, and Edward was immediately at my side.

"Let me at least walk you home," he looked at Felix, "I'll be right back."

Edward placed his hand firmly on my back and steered me through his house. Before I could blink, I was back at my side door. I turned to look at him. Only a few moments ago I was in his arms, and now, I was headed home, early and alone.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this night to be over so fast. I have to deal with my brother, though. I didn't have any idea that he would be coming by. He and I don't exactly get along too well. I want you to know that tonight was so wonderful. I couldn't have imagined it better."

I certainly could have, and it wouldn't have been over already. "I understand. He's family. Really, I wouldn't expect you to not spend time with him. Just come on by when you get a chance." I sincerely hoped that I would see him again tonight, but something in the way that he was looking at me said otherwise.

"I promise I will come by as soon as I can. I can't tell you how sorry I am for this." He touched my face and smiled. My knees instantly buckled, and he caught me as I started to fall. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't look him in the face. He pulled me close and tilted my head towards his face.

"Please, don't look away. I want to see your face for as long as I possibly can." This time I was the one to initiate the kiss. I wove my fingers through his hair and held him as my lips moved against his. I didn't want to let him go, but my rational self told me that I had to. I couldn't keep him here like this forever… or could I?

He broke the kiss and said, "Good night, Bella," then turned and went back to his house. I stood there for a minute, until I saw him go inside. I turned and unlocked my door, and Jakey was inside waiting patiently for me. The house was quiet and cold and I instantly felt Edward's absence. I hadn't even realized that I was so at ease and comfortable until Edward's warmth was no longer surrounding me. Apparently, I had been wrong earlier. Edward and I seemed to be equally comfortable with each other.

Since there was nothing else to do around the house, and it was too late to go for a walk, I decided that maybe it was time to get ready for bed and call it a day.

I had just reached the bathroom when I heard a car door slam and an engine turn over. I looked out the window and saw Edward's BMW back out of his driveway and take off down the road.

The next morning, I woke up with a pounding headache. I didn't think that I had too much to drink, but I really couldn't remember. Last night had been a blur. It had started out perfect, but as soon as his brother, Felix, had shown up, the whole tone of the night had changed. I never heard his car return last night, and I wondered where he could have gone to so late. I shouldn't get myself so attached to someone so soon. I hadn't been single that long and I really didn't know if I was ready to be in a relationship again. He was perfect, though. He had gone to so much trouble for me last night. Everything that he did was beautiful, and what had made it so special was that it was genuine. It wasn't for show, and he wasn't trying to be something that he wasn't. I had never had anyone do anything so special and so personal for me, not even Riley. Edward had actually put a lot of thought into our date. He could have taken me anywhere, but instead he wanted to spend time with me, alone.

I needed to drag myself out of bed and get something accomplished today. I went downstairs and found Jakey anxiously awaiting my arrival for breakfast. I fed him, but really had no appetite myself. My house was in a serious state of neglect. I had two weeks worth of laundry, and the dishes had been piling up, and I was sure if I looked under the couches I would find angry, scary dust bunnies snapping at me. _Weren't bunnies supposed to be cute and cuddly?_ I shuddered. The house definitely could use a good tidying up.

Before I got started, I wanted to check and see if Edward had gotten home yet. I went to the living room window and looked out to see if I could see any sign of him. I hadn't heard his vehicle drive up last night, but there it was parked in his driveway. I hoped that since he was finally home, maybe I would get a visit from him later.

Several hours passed and I managed to tackle the kitchen and complete two loads of laundry. I had straightened the rest of the downstairs and was headed to work on the upstairs when the phone rang. I hoped that it would be him, but if he wanted to talk to me he would likely just walk next door.

My brother was on the other end of the line. I hadn't really spoken to him since he had gone to the Lake with Alice, and I felt bad that I hadn't taken the time to see how the trip went. I was having trouble concentrating on anything but Edward, and that meant that I had pretty much forgotten what was going on with the rest of the world.

"Hey, Bell, what's up? I haven't talked to you in awhile. I was beginning to think that you had fallen off the face of the earth." He was being playful, but I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, really. I talked to Riley the other day and we cleared a lot of things up. We're still going to be friends, but I really think he did both of us a favor."

"So, what's up with the new neighbor?" This was the one question that I had hoped he wouldn't ask. It's not like I didn't want to answer, it was just more of a not ready to answer type of situation.

"I finally met him the other day. Jazz, you'd like him. He's British, so, he's very polite, and he's been very nice to me."

"Of course he's been nice. He'd be crazy to not be nice to someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I could hear the indignation in my voice.

"You're adorable, and you're so sweet. I don't know any man that wouldn't fall at your feet. Really, Bella, you can't be that dense that you don't know that. I hated high school because all of my friends couldn't wait to come over and see my sister and her friends. Do have any idea what that does to a guy when all his friends pine over his sister? Dude, I have been crazy over this for years."

"Okay, you've made your point. You are so dramatic, and you know how I hate it when you exaggerate everything. I really don't think Edward is anything like any of those guys. The other night Jakey ran into the woods, and I was so upset that I followed him and managed to get myself lost. Edward said that he saw me go into the woods so he decided to follow me so that I wouldn't get lost. He got your baby sister home, and was a perfect gentleman about it." I sounded like I was trying to convince myself of what I already knew. There wasn't one thing about him that I didn't like. I would do anything to have my family feel the same about him.

"Well, it's nice to know that someone is looking out for you, but don't trust him totally, yet, Bell. I don't want to see you hurt, again. I saw Riley the other day, and I won't lie, I totally avoided him. I was afraid of what I might say to him. I know you're grown, but you will always be my little sister. I love you so much, Bell. Really, I can hardly bear to have anyone hurt you." I could hear the emotion in his voice and knew that he was near tears thinking about this. I hated to hear him in pain, especially at my expense.

"Jasper, I know. You don't have to tell me because I already know. I am a big girl, though, and I can make my own decisions. You can't hold yourself accountable all of the time. You shouldn't at all. Please know that none of this, any of it, is ever your fault. Anyway, Jazz, I have to get going. I'm right in the middle of a whole house overhaul, and I want to get back to it before I lose steam." I needed to get off the phone before he could ask me any more questions that would do nothing but make him worry all the more.

"So, do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine, and almost finished. Love you, Jazz. I'll talk to you later. If you talk to mom, tell her I'll call her later, too."

"Love you, too, Bell. Call me if you need me."

I hung up the phone, glad to be finished with Jasper's questions for the time being. I didn't want to tell him about my dinner with Edward, because I knew if I did, there would be no way I'd get him off my back. He would end up driving me so crazy that I wouldn't want to talk to him anymore. I hated feeling like that, and I knew that that was exactly what would happen because that was what had happened when I got together with Riley, as well. Twenty questions all the time. I knew he was just looking out for me and that was sweet, but seriously, there's only so much a girl can take before she breaks.

The upstairs wasn't that dirty. I cleaned my bathroom, occasionally peeking out the window to see if I could get a glimpse of _him_, but no such luck. I changed the sheets on my bed and straightened up my room. There was a lot more room in the bedroom than I had realized. I hadn't really been paying any attention since Riley had left but the house overall seemed to be so empty, just the things that were mine and some of the things that we had acquired while we were together. I definitely had more closet space, but no more clothes to fill the space.

My walking clothes lay in a heap on the floor where they had been since I threw them there days before, and that gave me an idea. I needed to go on a walk and get some fresh air, get my head on straight.

With my laces securely fastened, I pounded the pavement until I reached the trail that would take me into the woods. I was a fairly sure that I wasn't going to be able to wipe Edward from my mind, but maybe, just maybe, I could push myself hard enough that I would be able to think more subjectively, with clean air in my lungs and a burning in my chest that, for once, had nothing to do with him. I knew that I shouldn't be so impatient for him to call me. I also knew that I shouldn't feel the way that I did. Edward's brother, Felix, bothered me. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but the way that Edward acted around him made me uncomfortable. I really hoped that I wouldn't have to be seeing him again for awhile, a really long while.

Before I could untangle myself from my thoughts, I was already back in front of my house. I bent over and placed my hands on my knees and caught my breath. Our houses were both quiet. I could tell that there wasn't anyone home next door. There were no lights on in the house and all of the curtains had been drawn. The scene left me hollow inside, disappointed that I hadn't seen him before he left again.

Jakey, as usual, was waiting for me when I came back inside. I dragged myself upstairs and took a shower. I didn't want to let my mind stay idle for too long. I had too much to think about. I really needed to focus on the upcoming week. The recital was just days away, and I needed to buckle down. Tonight, I would allow myself one more night to just do nothing.

I threw my jammies on and went downstairs. Jakey was waiting impatiently to be fed, but I, however, was not hungry, still.

Monday couldn't have come soon enough. I woke up to find that Edward's car still wasn't in the driveway. I hoped that he wouldn't be gone long. There was no doubt in my mind that he was gone. As soon as Felix had walked through the door, I knew that nothing would be the same. He had swooped in and taken my new friend away. I shouldn't have any bad feelings toward Felix, he was Edward's brother. Really, I think I was just jealous and pathetically smitten. I just wanted to get to know him so much more, and maybe, just maybe he felt the same way.

When I arrived at the studio, Rose was waiting for me, ready to pounce. She must have changed her mind when she saw the look on my face.

"What's up? Tell me all about it. Is it Riley? Seriously, I'll kill him if he did anything else, I…"

"Rose, I haven't spoken to Riley in a little while. He hasn't done anything."

"Well then, is it your neighbor?" I could tell she was dying to pry.

"In a way." She was going to have to try much harder to get any information out of me.

"Well… tell me everything. I can't stand the anticipation. What's happened since Friday?"

"I've spent a little bit of time with him. Actually, we had a date on Saturday, and it would rank number one on my all time best dates that I have ever been on."

"Really? That good? Although, I'm not surprised; he is absolutely gorgeous."

"There is so much more to him than that, though. Jakey ran away, and he came to find me and help look for him. When we couldn't find him, he waited with me until Jakey came home. He has been so nice to me since we met, which actually surprised me quite a bit. He wouldn't give me the time of day until you so conveniently managed to introduce us. Anyway, he asked me if I would like to go out to dinner with him on Saturday. I accepted, of course, and when he came to get me I was so surprised to find that he wasn't taking me out to dinner, he had decorated his back yard and had dinner for me at his house."

"What was his house like?"

"I don't actually know. I was so surprised that I wasn't going anywhere that I totally made it through his house without even noticing anything around me. It was the most beautiful evening I have ever had. He had white linens, and white and green flowers. Dinner was so good, amazing really. He served me the most delicious food, but wouldn't tell me if he cooked it or not."

"What did you guys talk about?" I could see that she was not going to drop the subject unless I gave her something really good to chew on.

"Everything and anything, I don't really remember. I was so engrossed with him that I hadn't really paid any attention. That sounds terrible doesn't it? I mean, I was in the conversation at the time, but there was definitely something that overshadowed it. I was kind of sitting there when he went to get more wine. I don't know how long he was gone, when I finally noticed that I had been sitting there by myself for a little while, and I could hear music all of a sudden. I don't know how long he had been standing in the doorway looking at me, but it kind of caught me off guard. We danced a little bit and…"

"Seriously, you cannot do this to me. Just spit it out. Did you kiss him?"

"Yes, and it was insane. He not only managed the most perfect date but he is perfect at kissing, as well. I seriously could have stayed like that forever, only someone interrupted us. His brother, Felix, showed up."

"You mean there is more than one of _him_ running around?"

"Yeah, and he is really good looking, too. There's something about him, though. I'm not really sure what it is, but Edward was pretty upset that he was there. In fact, he took me home right after Felix showed up. Then they left, and he hasn't been home since. I don't know what's up. I have tried to stop thinking about it but I can't shake this. I didn't want to get involved with anyone anytime soon, and now I find myself in a weird situation. What if he's like some kind of crazy person? I really don't know him all that well, and I find myself thinking about him all the time." I knew Rose was going to support whatever decision that I made. She just wanted to see me happy, too.

"Now, I think you're over thinking this way too much. I definitely don't think he's crazy. What if there was a family emergency? You don't know. I don't think it has anything to do with you, though. Especially if he planned a date like that; he wouldn't just turn around and drop you if it wasn't necessary. Didn't you say that he was upset when Felix showed up? See there's your answer." She knew what I needed to hear, and maybe I just needed to hear her say it.

She was a better judge of character than I was. When she first met Riley, she didn't really like him. He had to work really hard to earn her trust. I was actually amazed that she was so willing to give Edward a chance. I thought it would be much harder than she making it for him.

"Well, I don't know. I just hope that he comes home soon. It has been really nice to have someone next door. Since Riley left, Edward has been a driveway away from me. I didn't feel quite as alone as I had expected. Now that he's gone, it makes me uneasy. Sounds stupid, I know, but it's nice to know that I have someone if I need them, close by."

"You always have Emmett and me for anything. By the way, I have some news of my own for you."

I hadn't been paying any attention to anything but my own problems, and somehow I'd missed the ring on her finger. I was a crappy friend. I knew what she was going to tell me before she said anything. How had I been so oblivious that I had missed something so big? This was so big, and I ruined it with my complaining.

"Emmett finally asked me to marry him. Can you believe it?" I could see the elation on her face.

"Rose, I am so happy for you both. How did he ask?"

"We decided to take a last minute trip to Tahoe. Apparently it was only last minute to me because he had chartered a boat, and dinner was waiting for us when we got there. The boat took us out, and he did it right there in the middle of the lake, at sunset. I was so surprised. I was beginning to think that he'd never ask me." Her excitement could not be masked.

"Let me see the ring." It was absolutely breathtaking. The diamond had to be close to two carats, emerald cut and flawless. My anxiety started to rise. This was what I had wanted for myself. I wanted the husband and the wedding. Now I was alone. Riley didn't want to give it to me, and really, I didn't want it from him. Emotion and jealousy threatened to block my airways, but I pushed it back down and took a deep breath. I was genuinely happy for my friend, and I couldn't let my silly insecurities ruin that for her.

"Rose, it's gorgeous. I am so impressed. He did a good job."

"I know, right? I have something that I want to ask you. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course, I would be honored. When's the wedding going to be?"

"Well, he wants me to have the wedding that I have always dreamed of, but to tell you the truth, I would take off to Vegas right after the recital to marry him in a drive-thru. It really wouldn't matter. I have been ready to marry that man for so long. Anyways, I think we are going to shoot for December. I know that it is only two months away and close to Christmas, but we figured that both of our families were going to be in town already, and we really don't want to wait that long."

"Well, we need to get to it then, don't we? But first, I guess we should go ahead and get rehearsals started. The sooner we start the quicker we're finished. The recital's Friday, then we can plan like crazy."

The rest of the day went by very fast. We worked in overdrive. There were only four days until the recital and so much to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry I'm a day late, but I was in Canada last week, and then with Thanksgiving coming up, let's just say it has been a little crazy in my life. If you're a reader of Here With Me, I am currently working on the next chapter, so just hang in there a little bit longer :)**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, you guys keep me inspired, and I luvs you so much for it :)**

**Thank you to my beta, Breath-of-Twilight. I don't think she knows how special she is to me, and I can't thank her enough.**

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a goddess and she owns all of the Twilight universe. I own the story line. Please do not steal what isn't yours. No copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

**

All the Loves of Our Lives

**5. Guest**

When I finally managed to drag myself out of the studio and back home, it was after eleven o'clock and there were no lights on in either Edward's or my house. I had forgotten to turn on my porch light; I expected to be home long before now. When I finally managed to find my key and put it in the lock, the door pushed open before I could turn the key. I was absolutely terrified. Wielding my keys as the only weapon I could think to use, I slowly stepped into my house. There wasn't a sound or movement anywhere. I started to think that maybe I had just forgotten to shut and lock my door when Jakey came running from out of nowhere, scaring me half to death.

I flicked on the kitchen light and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw a figure of someone sitting in my living room. I reached for a kitchen knife this time and slowly edged towards the figure looming in the darkness. As I got closer to the living room, I could hear the person breathing, and I could better make out their form. It was definitely a man. I came around the couch to face him, and relief flooded me when I realized who was sitting there. The features of his face were still chiseled but softer as he slept. His breathing was even, and I could tell that he was in a deep sleep. I sighed with relief for so many reasons. I was so happy that I didn't have a murderer in my house. I was deliriously happy that Edward was home and in my house, on my couch. I wondered why he was in my house and how he had gotten in, and why hadn't he called to let me know that he was home. Then I realized that he didn't have my cell phone number. Why hadn't I noticed his car in the driveway?

He started to stir, and I hurried to turn the kitchen light back off. Part of me wanted him to stay here, tonight. Just for him to be close. I found a blanket in the closet and placed it over him. Just as I was turning away, he grabbed my wrist. I looked down and could see his face partially illuminated in the pale moon light. He was staring at me with those amazing green eyes.

"I waited for you all night. I hoped that I could apologize for my behavior the other night. I'm so sorry, Bella. Please can you…"

I cut him off. "Don't say you're sorry. It's none of my business what you had to do. It must have been really important. I'm glad you're back, though. I was just going to cover you up; you don't have to go home to that empty house… unless you want to." I hoped that he couldn't hear the hope in my voice. I didn't want him to know how happy he really made me by showing up tonight, even though he had scared me half to death.

"I'd like that. Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything, what's up?"

"Would it be too much of an imposition for me to _sleep_ with you tonight? I promise that I just want to lay with you awhile." His voice sounded so sincere, and I could see him pleading with his eyes. I didn't think that he had any other intentions than to just lie beside me, not that I would have minded if he did. I wanted his arms around me so badly, but we both weren't going to fit on the couch.

"Yes, I'd like that. On one condition though, we have to lie down in my bed. Neither one of us will get any sleep trying to squeeze onto that couch," I said, pointing at the narrow piece of furniture.

He smiled at me and moved to get off the couch. He was so tall standing next to me, and it made me feel so small. He reached out and took my hand and said, "Well then, after you."

"I have to feed the cat before we head up stairs." I hurried into the kitchen and locked the side door. Jakey waited patiently while I scooped out his food. The gravity of the situation finally hit me. What was I doing? I hardly knew him, and now he was going to be in my bed. I wanted this badly, though, and in that moment, I knew that I would be stupid to turn him away.

I joined him at the foot of the stairs and took his hand, leading him to my room. Sudden panic rushed to the surface again when I couldn't remember what I may have left hanging around my bedroom. The last thing I needed was Edward seeing my bra hanging from a door knob. We walked through the door, and to my own credit, I must have put all my clothes and underwear in their appropriate places.

"If you'll excuse me for just a moment, I need to change. Make yourself comfortable, though. I'll be right back." I grabbed a decent set of jammies and clean underwear, and headed to the bathroom. I smelled awful after a full day of dancing. I hadn't planned on taking a shower but there was no way that I was going to lie next to him all night and smell as awful as I did. I rushed through my shower and threw on my clothes. I didn't want to seem like I was too anxious, but I wanted to see his face again, so badly.

As I walked back into my bedroom, I hoped that I hadn't taken too long, that he hadn't already fallen asleep. I wasn't disappointed. He was there, under the covers, with the sheets pulled to his waist and his bare chest exposed. It was a beautiful sight to behold. His eyes were closed and a smile started to creep across his face.

"Are you going to stand there or are you coming to bed?" he asked, in the most playful voice I had ever heard him use.

I was so nervous. He was definitely going to notice when I started shaking like a leaf next to him. I crawled in and pulled the covers up underneath my chin. He turned on his side to face me, but I was having trouble getting up the courage to look at him. I couldn't see much here in the dark, but I needed to at least try to relax. Suddenly, I could feel his hand run across my stomach. Grasping my side, he pulled me closer and our body's touched intimately for the first time. He was so warm, and as he held me close, I could feel how strong and comforting he felt. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, his warm breath washed against my sensitive skin, and I smiled. Thoughts were running at light speed through my head. With him back here, and in my bed no less, I had almost forgotten that he had even been gone. Then my curiosity got the best of me.

"Edward, are you still awake?" I almost hoped that he wasn't and that he wouldn't answer me.

"Yes. Is something the matter?"

"I actually just had a question. Really, I was just curious…."

"Bella, you can ask me anything."

"Well, I was wondering where you've been these last couple of days."

"There was a family emergency. Our family, unfortunately, seems to have those quite a lot."

"Well, I hope everything is okay."

"Of course, I wouldn't be back already if it wasn't. I was worried when you left the other night that you might get the wrong impression. I didn't want to leave, Bella. You have to know that."

"Why? You hardly know me. I mean, that sounds silly considering you're lying next to me, but seriously, you don't owe me anything, Edward."

"That's not true. I owe you more than that. You deserve more than that." He leaned up and kissed the tip of my nose, but I craved a real kiss from his lips. I wasn't going to pursue one, yet, but I definitely wanted one.

We were both silent then, and I finally started to relax. There were no more words spoken for the rest of the night. I finally settled in spoon position, my back pressed to his front, and it felt so good to be wrapped up in his arms. I'd never felt so content in my whole life. I had never felt more a home and comfortable than I did in his arms. It left me strangely unsettled. What bothered me to most was I couldn't place why he would make me feel this way. It was like we had always been like this. After what felt like only a few minutes, sleep finally found me.

I awoke to a groaning sound that startled me, and there was someone in my bed. Suddenly, it hit me like a ton of bricks, Edward had stayed with me. He was really home, and in my bed, and the night before came rushing back to me. The even keel of his breathing was so soothing, that I didn't want it to end. I glanced at the clock, and the glowing read numbers told me it was three o'clock in the morning, still too early to get up. I was so tired from the night before that I welcomed the opportunity for extra sleep.

As I lay there, I thought about what being here with Edward could mean. I wanted to know so many things about him, but when it came down to it, I was way too afraid to ruin what we already had.

His breathing stopped its slow rhythm, and his husky, sleep induces voice momentarily startled me. "Bella, what's bothering you?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Nothing. I was just having trouble sleeping." The lies just crept so easily out of my mouth.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. I heard you mumbling to yourself, something about ruining everything. What are you on about? Do you have something on your mind that you want to talk about?"

I did. I had so many things that I wanted to say and ask him. The courage that I needed, though, was buried somewhere deep within me, and I wasn't sure if I would ever find it.

"No, it's nothing, Edward, really. I just have a lot on my mind lately, and I woke up with a beautiful man next to me. I think it took ten years off my life, Edward; it just caught me off guard. You know, I do have one question for you right now. What made you come over here tonight, and how did you get in?" His features were dark, and I couldn't see the look that was spread across it.

"Truthfully? I wanted to see you. The last couple of days have been hell for me. I couldn't stop thinking about what could possibly be running through your mind, and all my thoughts were of you. I hadn't really left you with any explanation, andI owed you that, at least. I know that you think we hardly know each other, but I know all that I need to know about you. You are such a kind, loving, generous person, Bella. When I got home, I just wanted to see you. Your door was open, so I thought I would go ahead and wait inside. It was close to the time I thought you would be home. I hadn't had much sleep in the last couple of days, and I guess I just fell asleep waiting for you. I didn't mean to frighten you. I mean, I didn't exactly think I would be asleep when you came home, either." I could tell that he was being completely sincere. It was becoming very clear to me that he felt just as strong about me, as I did about him.

"I wanted to see you, too. I was just so happy that you were finally home. To be completely honest, though, I find that I wish I knew you a little better." There I had said it. I was ready for whatever reaction he might have.

"Bella, I'll tell you anything you want to know… anything. I want you to know everything that would make you feel better about me. I mean, one doesn't get many chances at love."

_Did he really just refer to love?_ Warmth spread through my body, and I decided not to address that right now.

"I don't even know what I want to know, specifically. I just feel so comfortable with you, but I have literally spent only a handful of hours with you. I try and justify to myself that it doesn't matter, but it just does." The last bit sounded so final when it came out of my mouth. I didn't want to hurt him. My insides hurt at the thought that I might have upset him.

"Maybe I should go." He threw back the covers and started to get out of bed. I reached for his shoulder, my hands gently touching his bare back, and he stopped moving completely.

"Please, Edward, don't go. I don't want you to leave. If anything, I want you to stay too much. Please, don't make me beg."

"Why do you want me to stay here? I mean, I'm a stranger to you." His voice was strangled, and I could hear pain laced through his baritone.

"Edward, I…," he started to leave again. "No, I can't stand you leaving again. What if you don't come back?" I could feel the tears start to well in my eyes. He immediately turned to me, pulling me into his warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I can't promise you that I won't leave again, but I can promise that I will tell you next time before I go. Damn, I knew that I had hurt you. Why didn't you just let me leave? I don't deserve to be here with you," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"Don't be sorry. I told you that I didn't want to really talk about what was wrong.

I shouldn't have brought this up in the middle of the night when we couldn't really discuss it thoroughly. I should have waited until both of us were awake. There is something about you that I can't get past. I have this undeniable attraction to you….." There I went again, letting things slip out of my mouth.

I looked at him and saw him staring at me. I was worried that he would try to leave again and nothing would stop him this time. I just wanted to spend the rest of the night in his arms. He leaned into me and kissed me softly, peppering tiny kisses all over my face. He pulled me to him again, and we snuggled down under the covers.

The sun shone brightly through the bedroom window. I rolled onto my side. Edward was still asleep next to me. My alarm clock would be going off any minute. I didn't want to disturb him if he needed to sleep, so I reached over and turned the alarm off before it started screaming. I didn't want to get up, either. I could lay here and look at him all day, but I had so much to do and so many dancers counting on me.

I gathered up my dance clothes and tip toed into the bathroom. Even though I had a bath the night before, I really needed to be refreshed. I took a quick shower and dressed swiftly. When I went back to my bedroom, he was still asleep. He looked so natural laying there in my bed, almost as if he belonged there. I wrote a quick note to tell him that I would see him later, and hurried out of the house.

My day at the studio went much like the day before. The craziness just wouldn't let up. Once we got to the theatre, the lighting guys were late, and the sound system decided that it didn't want to work properly. By the time that we actually got to the rehearsing part, it was close to quitting time. Rose left early to go to a wedding planning appointment, and that left a massive amount of little projects for me to clean up.

When I finally was able to leave the theatre, I headed back to the studio. When I pulled into the parking lot, I immediately noticed a familiar black BMW parked in my parking spot, but didn't see anyone in the car. I thought maybe he was waiting inside for me, but when I reached the front door of the studio, it was still locked. I opened the door, went inside, and started the daunting task of organizing a years worth of material, from music to costumes. I had only been at it for a half and hour when there was a knock at the front doors. I opened the door to find Edward standing there with bags of take-out hanging from each arm.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" It was hard to keep the excitement out of my voice. I was so excited to see him.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be here or not. I came by before I went to pick up the food and no one was here. I thought it wouldn't hurt to try again, though. How's your day been?" He was so considerate. I didn't really remember Riley ever really asking me about my day, but I also hadn't asked about his. I guess we just always assumed if something important had gone on that the other would bring it up.

"Crazy as usual. This is officially my hell week. Why don't you come on in?" I moved aside so he could come in. "It can be so daunting sometimes, but in the end it is worth every minute just to see everyone dance and have a good time."

"Will the recital be over this weekend?" He sounded a little anxious.

"Yes. In fact, after Friday, we'll be finished for the year. We work so hard all year for this one night, and then we start all over again."

"Sounds like it's a lot of work for you?" he said with a little hint of concern in his voice.

"It is a lot of work, but I love being under the crunch. But, enough about me, can I ask you something? I don't really know any pertinent information about you. Since our evening was cut short, we never really got to anything about either one of us. I was just kind of curious about you; can you tell me something about yourself? Where are you from?"

We walked into the studio, and I pulled out some floor pillows for us to sit on while we ate and talked.

"Well, I am originally from London, but my family moved to California when I was fourteen. I'm now twenty-nine years old. I moved to Grass Valley because I'm doing some research and I needed a change of scenery. Los Angeles can be a very suffocating place, so I found a place that was the exact opposite. Grass Valley, in case you haven't noticed, isn't the thriving metropolis that its citizens seem to think it is." He chuckled softly to himself, and I had to join him. He was right. Grass Valley was nothing in comparison to LA, but sometimes the odd resident would dress to the nines and act as if it was. "So, why don't you tell me some thing about you?" He was surprisingly vague and basic in the information that he was willing to share, so that meant that I could do the same.

"Hmm, I'm from here. Born and raised in Grass Valley. I'm actually third generation. I, too, am twenty-nine. I've danced since I was three years old. I started this studio about seven years ago. Other than that, there isn't anything special about me. I'm just an average girl."

"My dear, there is nothing average about you." I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I was not someone who could really take a compliment well, and in a weird way, it sounded like he was complimenting me.

I turned away so that he couldn't see the blush on my cheeks. This man was phenomenal. He was so smooth; I was sure he could make just about anyone blush with just a simple phrase from his sweet lips. I turned to look back at him, and he had the most unusual look on his face. The only way that I could describe it was a cross between depression and elation. It wasn't something that I wanted to talk about. Not that I couldn't face it, but I didn't want to ruin whatever time I spent with him. It was all happening so fast, but at this point I had allowed a total stranger to come into my home, and I was falling hard and fast for him. Was that even possible? I felt kind of like a sucker for being so cliché and romantic, but I had read enough romance novels in my life to know that things like this just didn't exist outside of fairy tales. Why not take advantage of it while it lasted. In the end, I knew I would be the one that got hurt. Every time I was with him, it felt like I was on borrowed time, and really, I hadn't spent that much time with him.

"Bella, is everything okay?" I had been off in my own thoughts, and now he was staring at me wondering what was wrong.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" I didn't even know if he had said anything. How long had I been lost in my thoughts?

"I wasn't saying anything, really. Anyway, I obviously came here to see you, but I also wanted to let you know that I will most likely be headed out of town again…..soon," his voice trailed off quietly. I wondered whether or not that meant we would also be expecting another visit from Felix. He must have read my mind.

"Felix may be coming around more. I know that it probably doesn't matter to you, but I felt that after the last time you met him, it would be nice to give you a heads up." He sounded like he might be trying to sell me on Felix. I hadn't said anything negative about Felix, but he must have been able to sense that I was not particularly fond of his brother.

"He really is a gentleman, Bella. I know that he seemed a bit rude, but he had a lot of things on his mind." I could see the distance in his eyes; he was a million miles away from here. I watched his face closely to see whether or not he was going to give anything away with his expression, but it was like he had a shield up, not a single emotion flickered across his beautiful features. We sat quietly for a few minutes, just eating and enjoying just being together in the same room together, until a knock at the door broke the silence.

"Are you expecting someone?" His tone was protective.

"No. I'll be right back." I jumped up and ran to the door before he could get up off the floor. When I got to the door, I was surprised to see Riley standing outside.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" He had to see the confusion on my face. He was the last person on earth that I expected to see.

"I noticed your car in the lot when I was passing by. I haven't had a chance to talk to you in awhile, and I was wondering if you had a second?" I wasn't sure what he expected by coming here, but I could clearly see that he was anxious. There were only a few times in our relationship that I had ever seen him get like this, and neither of the times ended well for me. The last time he acted this way he was letting me know that he was leaving me.

"Umm, I guess I have a second, what's up?" I moved outside and let the door close behind me. The last thing I needed was Edward and Riley to be within close proximity of each other. I knew that they would both be on their best behavior, but Riley didn't know there was someone new in my life. I didn't actually know how _in my life_ Edward was, but I still didn't want to hurt Riley like that.

"How have you been?"

"Umm, okay, Riley, what's up? Why don't you just say what you came to say?" I tried to keep the pain from my voice, but the wound was still healing from him leaving me. I knew deep down that he did us both a favor, but when you spend years of your life with someone, it's hard to just turn off the feelings that go along with it.

"Bella, I miss you. I think I made a mistake…."

"Riley, stop. You have no idea what you're saying."

"I do know what I'm saying. These last couple of weeks has been hell for me. I thought that I'd done the right thing, but I can't believe that I did this to you. To us. I miss you, so much." I could hear the pain in his voice, and I half expected to hurt right along with him, but instead, the most curious thing happened… I didn't feel anything. Well, that's not entirely true, either. I did feel something, but it was for the man sitting on the dance floor in my studio. I couldn't let him say anything else.

"Riley, look, I know that we have had a bad last couple of months, and we've had a wonderful couple of years, but truly, you made the right decision. I didn't think so at first, but lately, I think about how long we spent together not completely happy, when we could have been moving on with our lives? Don't you ever wonder what you may have missed out on because you had me to come home to? You may not think so right now, but in the long run, you did us both a favor. It was only a matter of time before one of us cracked and said much worse things to each other. Riley, I….."

"Excuse me, Bella. Oh, hello, sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you wanted me to pack up your dinner before I go?" Edward seemed like he knew what was going on and really didn't want to be the one to interrupt this conversation.

The look on Riley's face was one of utter shock. This was the one thing he obviously didn't expect. Although, I didn't expect it either. I was mildly relieved for him to know that I was trying to move on with my life. I just didn't ever imagine he would find out this way. It was so soon after our split, but really when would be the _right_ time?

"I…. I didn't know you had company, Bella. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here without calling first. I'll call you later. Goodbye, Bella." Riley turned and walked away without a backwards glance. He was upset. Clearly, it didn't take a genius to figure that out, but there wasn't much I could do about that. There wasn't much that I wanted to do about it. He needed to know what was going on with me. In the simplest terms, he found out the quickest and easiest way that he could have.

As I stood there in the dark, I thought about the crossroad that I was currently at, and I had clearly chosen a path. I went back inside and found Edward boxing up our dinner.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know there was someone out there with you. I would have never interrupted you." I could see the worry lines in his face. His sincerity was clear, but I never doubted him, anyway.

"No, I was actually going to thank you. That was Riley, my ex-fiancé. He wanted to have a conversation that I really didn't want to have. You saved me out there from a long and drawn out talk about things that are so much better left in the past. You're not leaving are you?"

His expression never changed. The worry was still etched into his features. I wanted to smooth the look right off his face.

"Bella, do you want to go back to him?" The question was clear. He wasn't asking because he was concerned for my benefit. He was asking because he was concerned for our relationship. In that moment, I knew that he had so much more invested in us than I had ever thought or even put forth. Why hadn't I noticed where we were headed and what was clearly written all over his face?

"No, I don't. Being away from him has given me perspective on what kind of relationship we actually had. It was good for most of the years that we were together, but I lost myself with him. He lost himself, too. We fell into a routine where we were just comfortable; repetition with no change, no excitement, no spontaneity, no passion. It was like we were roommates who just happened to cross paths daily. I want so much more from someone who I plan to spend the rest of my life with." My head hurt thinking about how Riley was feeling. I wanted to be his friend still, but after this latest development, I didn't think that that would be happening. "I think… I think that person could be…" Edward's phone started ringing.

Edward looked pained. His eyes darted from my slightly parted lips to his phone and back again. He sighed heavily and looked at me apologetically. I nodded for him to take the call, to let him know it was okay.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment." He took the call in the hallway. I couldn't hear anything, not even if he was pacing the floor. I felt the minutes tick by and still nothing. It had to be Felix. The only person that ever seemed to come between Edward and I was Felix.

Just when I was starting to wear a hole in the floor, Edward came back into the room. His face showed no emotion, but I could see pain in his eyes, again.

"That was Felix. I have to go. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but hopefully, I won't be too long." His expression didn't give him away this time. He looked indifferent, and that seemed to bother me more than anything.

"When are you leaving? I mean are you leaving soon?" I could hear my voice quiver a little, but only just. I couldn't risk that he would find out how much him leaving bothered me. I had said too much already.

"Tonight, actually. I need to leave straight away." He walked towards me and pulled me into his arms. "I was hoping that we could spend a little bit more time together, though. When are you planning on heading home?"

"Uh, well, I guess I can go anytime, really. There isn't much left for me to do, tonight." I thought he needed to leave right away?

"Would you like to come over and spend a little more time with me while I pack?"

"Yeah, I can meet you there in a few minutes. Just let me close everything up, and I'll be right over." I walked him to the door and locked it once he was outside. I didn't watch to see when he pulled out of the parking lot because I immediately ran to check and make sure that everything was turned off and locked up tight. I grabbed my bag and was headed out the door when I realized that I was still in my leotard and tights. I grabbed my sweats out of my bag and threw them on. It wasn't like he hadn't already seen me in them, but I thought maybe I would be more appropriately dressed with a little bit more on.

With the front door securely locked, I made my way home. I hadn't been over to his house since that first date. I could feel the anticipation building within me. Even though I had just been with him, being in his space was so much more exciting. It was like he was letting me into his own little world, and it felt so familiar and natural. I just felt so much closer to him in his own personal space. As I pulled into my driveway, I wondered how long I would have with him tonight. Every second that I spent with him, I felt closer and closer to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hope everyone is having a great Tuesday. Sorry that I missed last week, but it is the holiday's. Thank you to all of my readers. Your PM's and reviews mean so much to me :)**

**Thank you to my beta, Breath-of-Twilight. She is the best Beta, hands down, and I love her dearly . She has literally done so much work on this, and my others stories, that I can't ever thank her enough. **

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a goddess and she owns all of the Twilight universe. I own the story line. Please do not steal what isn't yours. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

All the Loves of Our Lives

**6. Pictures**

I knocked on Edward's door and waited for him to answer, hoping he would answer it before my mind was able to wander too far.

He immediately opened the door and moved aside, inviting me in. For the first time, I was actually looking at the interior of his house. The last time I was here I was just so nervous. I couldn't think of anything other than being there with Edward. It's not that I wasn't nervous this time, but it just felt so different. I'd spent more time with him, and I knew a little bit more of what to expect from him. At least, I thought so.

The living room was dark green with white trim. It definitely felt manly with a big brown leather couch with the matching chair and ottoman. It looked like the perfect place to snuggle and read a book. I also hadn't noticed the beautiful fireplace that was at the end of the living room. I could only imagine how warm and cozy this room would be with a fire blazing in it. On the opposite side of the room was a large hutch with a bunch of different sized and shaped framed pictures on its shelves.

Taking in the whole room made me want to just curl up with Edward in front of the fire place and shut out the outside world. It would be so easy just to be with him. It was how I always felt being around him. It was like we had somehow been together comfortably for years.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Edward asked, bringing me out of my inner musings.

"Sure. How long do we have, tonight, before you need to leave?" I hoped that I hadn't sounded too desperate, but I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could.

"Oh, I think I have at least a couple more hours. Here, have a glass of wine with me." He handed me a glass and sat down on the big brown leather couch.

I smiled, and then turned my attention back to the hutch. I walked over to look at the pictures. There were about twenty-five pictures in all, and in them were two people. Each one looked like they were a couple, a man and a woman, and they all looked very much in love.

"Who are these pictures of?" I briefly wondered why he would have all of these pictures. Were they family members or friends? The weird thing was that in every picture the couple was dressed in clothes that were obviously from different time periods. Some even looked to be so old that they had to be costumes because cameras didn't exist in that time period.

"Photography is a hobby of mine. These are just some of the pictures that I've taken over the years. It's something that I love to do. I like to display them as a little reminder to never forget what really makes me happy. These are some that make me the happiest." As he spoke, he joined me in front of the hutch. He had a very odd look on his face as he looked at the pictures; it was so loving and reminiscent. What he was reminiscing on, I could only guess.

"Well, they are all so beautiful, you take lovely pictures." I noticed him staring at me out of the corner of my eye. His gaze was so intense that it was hard to ignore. I could feel the skin starting to rise on my arms like he was shooting electricity through his gaze.

"These, definitely, are not as lovely _or_ as beautiful as you are." I could feel him moving closer to me. He reached around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I turned to face him, and his eyes were still so intense. I moved closer into him wanting to feel his lips on mine again. It felt like forever since we had kissed last, and the anticipation was killing me. The moment our lips connected, it was instant sparks of electricity. I couldn't keep my hands off of him. He pulled me closer still, and I could almost feel his heart beat in his chest we were so close. He rubbed his hands up and down my back and through my hair. I wanted so much more from him, but I was too afraid to take the plunge just yet.

He pulled away from me for a moment and looked at me. I wondered what was going on behind those beautiful green eyes. I couldn't figure out why there always was a hint of sadness in them.

"I don't want to be too forward, but I feel like I need to tell you something." He hesitated, and for a split second, I was worried about what he would say. "I just can't ignore this any longer. I know that you have only known me for a little while, but the truth is I think that I've been in love with you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. I feel like moments that I share with you are the best moments that I could ever have in my life. I'm sorry to spring this on you right before I leave, but I felt like if I didn't tell you now I would be driving a wedge between us every time I have to leave."

The shock spread across my face as he spoke. Had I really heard him correctly? Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach, and I started to feel a little bit tingly all over.

"I don't know what to say." I _really_ didn't know what to say, and I certainly didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to scream and dance in place because the most amazing man on the face of the earth wanted me. But then there was another part of me that wanted to run out the door and take a cold shower. How was it even possible? I must be dreaming because there is no possible way that he really could be falling in love with me.

He waited patiently while I internally struggled with what I should do. I knew deep inside that I was falling for him, falling very hard and very fast, and it scared me to death. He was _my_ perfect man. I hadn't known him for very long, and I'm not one to jump in with both feet, like I was going to have to with Edward. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye.

I was staring at one of his pictures, where the couple was standing by a tree. The woman had long blond hair with flowers woven through her long tresses. The man was dressed in what looked to be medieval type clothing. She was looking off into the distance, and he was staring deeply at her face. Love seeped out of the picture, and I had never seen a man love a woman as much as _that_ man loved_ that_ woman.

I turned to look at Edward, and what I saw caught me off guard. He was looking at me just like the man in the picture, and I was just like the woman looking off at something else.

"Edward, I… I just want, well, I… I don't know what to say. I sound like an idiot. You tell me that you're falling in love with me and I can't even spit out a complete sentence. I'm sorry, please, I… I feel the same way." There I said it. Well, not in so many words, but it's what I meant. "I think that I have been falling in love with you, too, since the moment I first saw you, actually. I've been trying to second guess myself because this couldn't possibly happen." Tears started to well up in my eyes, and I was wringing my hands nervously.

He reached for my face and tipped it up towards his, "Don't second guess yourself. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. I can't read your mind but I would hope that you think about me at least half as much as I think about you." He leaned down to me again, and just as he was going to kiss me his phone rang. "Excuse me for just a second." He scowled, answered the phone, turned and left the room. He was visibly upset, and I just hoped that this call hadn't ruined our moment.

I looked back at the pictures on the hutch, and I felt like I was getting a little dizzy. Was everything going too fast? Did I make a mistake by coming here? The pressure started to bear down on me and I couldn't feel my legs as they started to move me to the door.

I ran full tilt out the front door, across the two driveways. I'm not even sure how I managed to get the key in the lock to open the side door. I flew through the door, not even noticing Jakey waiting for me at his food bowl. I felt lost. I stood in the middle of the kitchen looking around but I wasn't seeing anything. What was I doing? Then everything went dark.

"Bella? Come on Bella, wake up! Please wake up! Bella!" I could hear the panic in the voice, but I couldn't tell who it was. Everything was dark, and I could just hear the voice echo in the void. "Bella!"

Edward. I knew that voice. I could hear him talking, and I wanted to talk back but I couldn't move. The darkness started to lift, and I started to see light seep through my cracked eyelids. The fog seemed to lift, and I could see his shape in front of me.

His handsome face came into focus first. He seemed like he was an inch away from my face.

"Bella, what happened? Are you okay? I left the room, and when I came back the door was wide open and you were gone. Your door was open, and when I came in, you were on the floor. You've been out for ten minutes. You were this close to me carrying you to the hospital." He was worried, but what happened? I could remember the love discussion, and the pictures on the hutch but that was all that I could recall. I couldn't even figure out how I got here. It had all been so overwhelming.

"I…don't know what…happened. Wait…aren't you supposed to be leaving? Why are you still here?" Clearly my head wasn't quite screwed on properly just yet.

"I know. I do have to leave, but I can't leave you exactly this way now can I?" he said with a smirk. "What would you have me do, just walk out and leave you here on the floor? You should know me better than that. I mean, I don't even think that I could leave tonight knowing that you were here by yourself. Will you be okay for a minute? I'll be right back."

I watched him get up and walk out of the room. He was only gone for what seemed like a minute, when he walked back in, I could see the stress that was weighing him down. I hated him missing his trip, but at the same time, I secretly was grateful for whatever was going on with me. I was such a terrible person for being so selfish.

"So, it looks as if I have a few extra hours. I don't have to leave until after twelve tomorrow. I think we need to get you to bed." He lifted me off of the floor and carried me up the stairs. His arms were so warm and so strong. When we got to my room, he gently laid me on the bed and backed away. "I think I should stay here with you. I mean, I would feel much more comfortable knowing that you weren't alone."

"I would love to have you stay with me. I'm so sorry that all of this made you have to put off your trip until tomorrow. Could you do me a favor though? Would you feed Jakey? I can't remember when I fed him last."

He looked at me with those bright green eyes and a smile crossed his face. "You don't have to look at me like that's the worst thing in the world to ask me. I'll feed him on my way back from locking up my house. Are you going to be okay for a few minutes?"

"I think I'll be okay sitting here on the bed. I don't think that there is much that I can do to get into trouble."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead and left the room. His essence lingered after he left. My mind was racing with all the things that had transpired over the course of the evening. Maybe it was that fact that I had been working so hard or maybe because as soon as Riley left, Edward was right there to keep my mind occupied. The stress of it all was weighing down on me. I wanted him around. I couldn't risk the feelings that I had growing inside of me. I knew as soon as I would let myself truly fall in love with him that he would leave again. I just felt like there were too many risks, and everything felt so chaotic.

When he finally came back, I was exhausted. I just wanted to curl into a ball and never move again.

"Bella, did I wake you?" He hadn't even been gone very long and he was already worried.

"I'm fine really. I don't know what happened. I think I've just been working too hard. I'm more worried about you. I hate that you couldn't leave on time. I feel like it's entirely my fault." I wasn't about to show him how happy it actually was making me.

He chuckled and shook my head, "What did you expect me to do, leave you after I found you passed out on the floor? There is nothing that important to take me away when there is something wrong. Bella, if something had happened to you while I was away I would never forgive myself. Don't you get it yet? I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight; really, I don't think that it is doing either one of us any good."

He crawled in bed beside me and pulled me across his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I could tell that the something was on his mind. I wanted to ask him but his night was just as crazy as mine had been. I didn't want to stress him out further.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking you, where do you go when you leave on these trips?" I was genuinely curious, and I thought that maybe it would make it easier while he was gone if I knew where exactly it was that he went to.

"Well, I built a machine for my father. When there is any kind of problem with it I have to go and take a look at it."

"So, you're the only one who can fix it if it breaks?"

"Well, yes, it's something that only three people have access to. So, since I built it, I fix it. Why do you ask?"

I wasn't sure how honest I should be with him but, at this point, what did I have to lose. "I just thought that maybe it would make it easier for me while you were gone if I had some idea that you were somewhere I could imagine. Not that I think about it all the time, but I worry when you leave. It feels like I might not see you again."

"Bella, nothing could keep me away, and I mean nothing. I only leave because it's of the utmost importance. Does it really worry you when I leave?" He pulled me a little bit closer.

"Well, yes, it does bother me a little. I told myself that there was no way that I could have fallen in love with you so fast, but I find myself here with you right now, and I don't think that I could possibly be any happier. I know that under the circumstances this should be the last thing on my mind, but lately, you are all that I think about."

"Bella, do you really feel that way?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm tired of trying to fight these feelings, thinking that they couldn't possibly be real. I just feel better that you know now."

There was no expression on his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking and he wasn't telling me anything, either.

"Bella, I love you." He leaned into me and kissed me softly. It felt like he was holding back.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just don't really want to get carried away with you after the night that we both had. Believe me when I tell you that it is very trying for me not to get carried away."

I think that I was actually blushing there in the dark. How did I get so lucky? If Riley had not made the choices he made I wouldn't be here with Edward. Maybe I should thank him for that.

"Edward, when do you think that you will be back from your trip?"

"Well, it depends on what is actually wrong with the machine. It could be something simple, and that would only take a day or two. If it's something more complex, it could take up to a week. Felix wasn't specific on what was actually wrong."

"Felix? Is he one of the people that have access to the machine?"

"Felix, my Father, and I are the only ones that have access to this machine. I built it with very limited help from the two of them so I need to be the one that discovers the problem. If I don't, it could be critical. It would take me so much time to try to explain to them what to do. It's just better if I do it myself."

"Is this a really important machine? It just sounds so secretive since there are only three of you who can access it."

"I would say that this machine is the most important piece of technology in my world. Without this machine there is so much in my life that wouldn't be possible."

"You should leave first thing in the morning. I have to get to work early so there isn't really any reason for you to hang around here."

The expression on his face was priceless. He actually looked like his feelings were hurt.

"Bella, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, not at all. I just think that the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll get back. If I had my way you wouldn't leave at all."

"Well, that's good to know. Now, you should get some sleep, and maybe you should take some time off in the morning. I'm sure that Rose won't mind being at the helm for a few hours. Say… after twelve?"

"That's definitely not going to happen. This is the busiest time of year for me. I only have a few days left until the show and then we close for two weeks. After that, I can relax. Until then, I have to be focused."

"So focused that you pass out from all of the stress?"

"No, I've been doing this for years now, and this is the only time that this has ever happened. You're right, though. I do need to get some sleep. Thank you so much for everything, Edward; really, I don't know what I would do without you. Good night."

"Good night to you, too, my sweet Bella."

He pulled me close and kissed me softly, again. He smelled so wonderful. His face was the last image I saw behind my lids before I fell asleep.

I awoke to a cold bed. I wasn't sure when he left, but I was disappointed that he had gone without saying good bye. I dragged myself out of bed and caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. I hadn't had a shower the night before, and I looked absolutely atrocious. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Steam started to fill the bathroom, and when the water fell over my back, I hadn't realized until then how sore I was. The last couple of weeks were taking more of toll on me than I had noticed.

I was lost in a steam haze when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Bella, it's me. Can I come in?"

I couldn't really see why he couldn't come in. I was behind a shower curtain.

"Come in." I could hear the door open and close. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing this morning, and to tell you good-bye. I wasn't planning on leaving before you, but I really need to get there as soon as I possibly can."

"Okay, can you give me a minute so I can say goodbye without being behind this curtain."

"Sure, sorry. I want to say something to you face to face, too." He left so quietly that I didn't hear the door close.

I rushed through my shower, that had been intended to relax me, but now had the opposite effect. I was a bundle of nerves and worry as I haphazardly threw some clothes on. I opened the door to the bathroom and his lips were immediately on mine. He pressed me against the wall, and I could feel every inch of his body. His kisses were so urgent that I was having trouble catching my breath. He stopped to look into my eyes.

"Bella, promise me something… Think of me when I'm gone?"

"Of course I will. How could you even think that I wouldn't? After that kiss, I may not think of anything else while you're gone."

He rubbed his nose against mine and smiled. "If you think that was impressive, wait until I get back. You haven't seen anything yet." He kissed me again, this time softly and pulled me into his arms. "Goodbye, my sweet Bella." He turned and left without another word. Maybe it was better that he didn't let me say anything. I was ready to drop to my knees and beg him not to go. I would make a fool of myself, and to keep him from his family was unforgivable as far as I was concerned.

The rest of the week was the slowest of my life. Every day was exactly the same. I woke up in the morning, went to the studio, then to the theatre, back to the studio, and then home. Countless fittings of costumes and making sure music and light cues were exact seemed to fill in the empty space of my days. With all that could possibly go wrong, the one thing that weighed on my mind the most was Edward.

I wondered what he was doing, and how soon he would be back. My nights seemed to be so lonely without him around. Even though he had stayed with me only a couple of times, just knowing that he was next door helped me sleep at night. I imagined him showing up and surprising me, but the disappointment always seemed to overpower the happy thoughts.

By Friday, I was ready to be done with my week. Our first show was in the evening and we seemed to be right on track. The audience started to show up at five o'clock, and the show was set to start at six. Backstage, Rose and I were making sure all of our dancers were ready to go. Everything seemed to be in place.

"Rose, am I doing the intro or are you?"

"Can you do it? I was going to stand back here and make sure they started smoothly."

"Sounds good to me. We're all ready? Here it goes."


	7. Chapter 7

****

**A/N Hope everyone had a great holiday. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I have been an update fail on all of my stories. Let's just say that I have a a very trying last few months. Wasn't sure if I had a job, sanity, or child care. Needless to say, any of you that are still sticking with me, you have no idea how much that means to me. I love you guys more than you will ever know. I haven't stopped any of my stories, and I hope, now that things are a little more settled that I'll be more consistent. Sorry.**

**Thanks to my beta, Breath-of-Twilight. She is the best Beta, hands down, and I love her dearly . She has literally done so much work on this, and my others stories, that I can't ever thank her enough. She knows how important to me she is, and without her, I'd be lost. **

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a goddess and she owns all of the Twilight universe. I own the story line. Please do not steal what isn't yours. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**7. Surprise**

I stepped through the red velvet curtain to stand in front of our sold out crowd. The faces were hard to make out with all of the lights glaring in my face, but I could make out one man sitting in the front row that looked very familiar to me. I couldn't quite place where, but his face was definitely one I had seen before. I addressed the audience and could feel his eyes blazing into me. Where had I seen this man before? I finished the introduction and the show started. As I walked backstage, I could still feel his eyes boring into my back.

Rose was doing a wonderful job of getting the dancers on and off the stage seamlessly as the night progressed. The costumes looked beautiful, and you could see the pride that each dancer took in their appearance.

The first act went off without a hitch. During the intermission, Rose and I made ourselves available in the lobby for any questions that anyone may have. I was nervously looking for the man from the front row, but I didn't see him. I was also hoping that Edward might show up. He had been gone for a couple of days already, and I thought maybe, just maybe, he would be home in time and surprise me.

The warning bell that the second act would start in a few minutes sounded. Rose and I finished speaking with some of the children's parents, and as we turned to leave the lobby, he was standing where the crowd was dispersing.

"Rose, I'll be right back." Rose looked at me and then to the man in the lobby.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" I could tell she was curious and a little bit concerned, but I felt like everything would be alright.

"No, I'll be right there." I turned and walked toward him, and as I got closer, I knew that I had met him before...

"Hello, Bella. How are you this evening?" He was very tall, and what one would describe as dark and handsome. He had Edward's brilliant green eyes, and that's when it hit me. I had seen him before, but the last time I saw him was under very different circumstances. I could recall when I was so angry with him that I couldn't see straight. I couldn't fathom what he would be doing here without Edward. Especially since he had only met me once.

I took a deep breath and answered him, "Felix, I'm doing well, and yourself?"

"I am also well. Edward couldn't be here so he sent me in his place. I would have spoken with you before the show but I couldn't find you. I knew I would have another chance after the show. Looks like luck is in my favor though, and I managed to find you, and now, here we are." His smile was brilliant, and his teeth where pearl white. When I had first met him, I hadn't noticed that he was very handsome. Edward and Felix couldn't be more different, but on the same token, where their looks were concerned, they were definitely cut from the same cloth.

"Umm, well, right now I have to get backstage, but after the show do you want to meet me here? I mean, if you don't have any other things that you need to do while you're here." He looked at me with a smirk on his face, and I briefly wondered what he was up to.

"That sounds great, Bella. I'll be waiting right here. Maybe we could get something to eat."

"Okay, I'll see you after the show." I turned and went into the theatre.

I was so confused. Why would Edward send Felix here? Not that I didn't think that he would have a good reason, but it threw me, and I wondered what Felix had to gain being here. There had to be something in it for him. Just from my brief introduction to him I had gotten a strange vibe from him. It made me feel very uneasy and it seemed to me that there was no way he would agree to come here to this recital for someone that he knew nothing about. That was just my take on it. It wasn't like he was doing this out of the kindness of his heart, I could tell that much from his personality.

When I finally snuck behind the curtain before the house lights went out, Rose was waiting to ambush me.

"Who, may I ask, was_ that_?" Her eyes were huge, and she looked a little like a deer in the headlights.

"_That_ is Edward's brother, Felix. Don't you remember me telling you about him? He showed up unannounced and interrupted our first dinner together."

Her eyes bugged out of her head and she exploded, "That's right. I couldn't believe that there were two of them running around. He is gorgeous. You can totally tell they're brothers. Man, if I wasn't attached he'd be in trouble."

"Don't say that. You have a wonderful man. I don't think the same can be said for Felix. I'm just wondering what he's really doing here. He says that Edward asked him to come, but I can't really see Edward asking the brother I don't know very well at all to come to our show. It just seems suspicious."

Rose grabbed me and gave me a big hug. "Honey, it'll be okay. Edward will be home before you know it and Felix will be long gone. You have to keep one thing in mind, though; Felix will be around as long as you have Edward in your life."

She was right. I needed to get used to the fact that if I wanted Edward in some way, shape, or form I was going to have to deal with Felix, too. I had to think of this differently. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Edward had said that they didn't always get along, but maybe things weren't too bad between them.

He was waiting in the lobby when the show was over. The night had been perfect except towards the end when the anxiety that Felix was still there set in. I had so many questions for him, but at the same time, I was terrified of him. Rose reassured me that everything would be fine and that she was just a phone call away if I needed her.

The walk up the stairs to the lobby was the longest walk of my life. Dread crept over me as I reached for the door that led into the lobby. He was dressed in a gray three piece suit and was so handsome. Edward and Felix had the same face, but because Felix was a little bit older his features were more defined. The dread eased when I looked into his eyes. I had lost myself in eyes that looked just like that before.

"Bella, hello, are you okay?" He looked at me confused, and then I realized that I was staring at him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Anyway what would you like to do?" I hesitated for only a second, but I could tell that he had caught on.

"I was thinking if you weren't too tired that maybe you would like to get dinner. I'm not very familiar with this area, but I thought that maybe there was some place nice that I could take you to celebrate." I was shocked. He wanted to take me to dinner to celebrate?

"Umm, dinner would be okay. Do you want to come with me, or do you have a ride?"

"I have Edward's car. I could follow you if you would like or we could drop off one of our cars and go somewhere together."

The question caught me off guard. He was being too nice to me. He didn't even know me.

"Okay then, you can just follow me to the restaurant." He followed me out of the lobby, and I locked the theatre doors.

The short drive to the restaurant did not give me enough time to get my nerves under control. Felix made me very nervous. I pulled into the parking lot, and before I could reach for the door handle, Felix had my door open.

We walked silently into the restaurant. The hostess greeted us and took us to a booth in the back of the restaurant. She must have assumed that we were a couple. Felix waited for me to sit down and then took his seat, and it was something just like Edward would do. This whole thing was becoming a little too surreal for me, and I just wanted him to get to what he came for. It couldn't have been for anyone else's benefit but Felix's, could it? That thought made me feel a little sick inside. We both picked up our menus and the silence lingered between us.

We had only been looking at the menu for a few minutes before our waitress came to take our order. Once she had written down what we wanted, she turned and left. Felix was staring at me, and I was doing everything that I could in order to avoid eye contact with him.

"The show was very good." He sounded surprised.

"Thank you. They've worked really hard, and it'll all be over tomorrow." One word could sum up the feeling that thought brought, relief.

"You only have performances for one weekend? I would have thought two weekends, at least."

"We thought about it, but in the end, Rose and I decided that two weekends was more effort than either of us could take on. The shows draw large crowds every year, and we think that a sold out crowd better serves our dancers confidence than a house only half full, but that's just our theory." It felt strange giving him an explanation.

"Well, I think that's a very well thought out decision." The waitress brought me an iced tea and Felix a glass of red wine. He sipped at his wine and peered over the rim of his glass at me.

"So, you mentioned that Edward sent you?" I wanted to believe him, but I doubted it was true.

"Well, he more or less mentioned it. He didn't specifically ask me to come, but I thought it would be nice to come in his place since he was not able to attend." He smiled a brilliant smile, and his perfect, white teeth seemed to glow in the dim light of the restaurant.

Before I could ask any more questions, the waitress brought our food. We ate in silence. Only a few times did I look up from my meal, and each time I found Felix looking deep in thought.

I was picking at the food on my plate, a habit of mine when I was nervous. I really wasn't that hungry anyway. Felix seemed to notice my nearly full plate of food right as he was taking his last bite.

"Is everything okay with your food?" His sudden question snapped me back to reality.

"Oh…yes, of course, I just tend to not have much of an appetite after a very stressful day like today. Everything tastes just fine." Everything just felt a bit weird sitting across from Felix. He was trying to be nice to me but with an ulterior motive hidden behind that carefully placed smile.

"I have something that I want to talk to you about." And there it was. The words that no one wants to hear because it can only mean one thing, bad news. My hands inadvertently started to fidget with my napkin. "I also came here to tell you about Edward. There are some things that I think you should know before you get any more involved with my brother." He could see the confusion spread across my face and paused briefly, apparently deciding something internally and then continued.

"I think you should know that you are not the only one. There are others. This is not the first time that he has been involved with more than one woman." The air had been sucked from the room. He could not have dealt a truer blow if he had physically punched me.

I couldn't see. Tears started to flood my eyes. How could this be happening? Was what Felix said true? I didn't want to hear anything more. I stood up, and without saying anything else, I turned and left the restaurant. I could vaguely hear someone speaking but I couldn't make out the words they were saying.

Before I realized what I was doing, I was parked in my driveway with no idea how I'd gotten there. It couldn't be true. He wouldn't do that to me. I knew I didn't know that much about him, but could I have been so blind to think that he could want me and only me? I started to feel physically ill.

The will to lift my arm and drag myself from the car wasn't there. I wanted it to work because I truly enjoyed being with him. I hadn't known him that long, but every time that I was with him, I felt like I had known him forever. On some level, I knew I couldn't expect him to be everything that I needed. Riley left and Edward had stepped right in and filled a different need for me. I had actually felt like Edward could possible fill every need I had, someday. I needed to change. I needed to be the one that fixed my situation and not rely on a man to fill my emotional needs. What had I done by trusting in him, and Riley, as well, for that matter? I just felt duped by yet another man. It wouldn't happen again.

I managed to muster up enough energy and went into the house. Jakey was eagerly waiting for his dinner. I turned off my cell phone and the ringer to my land line phone. I wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone, and I really needed to just be by myself.

I dragged myself upstairs to take a shower, but the water did nothing to help. I couldn't get past how I was feeling inside. I wasn't just hurt, I was utterly disappointed. I thought things were going to be different than they were with Riley. I had done the worst possible thing. I had hoped, and now, I was hopeless.

I crawled into bed and lay there completely numb. How could he do this to me? Why did he do this to me? I heard a car pull in the driveway next door. Pain shot through my chest. I wanted it to be a lie. Tears started to pour from my eyes. I hadn't even cried this hard when Riley left. The car engine cut off and silence filled the air.

Saturday morning was cloudy and gray, much like my mood. I didn't want to get out of bed. My head felt swollen, ready to explode. The light sounds of the rain dropping on the roof were soothing to my soul.

I needed to get up. I had too much to do to just lie in bed all day.

I turned the ringers back on my phones and threw on my running clothes. I didn't have to be at the theatre until noon, so I had the morning to run off my mood. I stuck my ear buds in and headed out the door. I couldn't help but glance at his driveway, only to see that his car was parked in its usual spot. The same pain stabbed at my chest. I looked away knowing that if I stared for much longer, I wouldn't want to leave. I turned and headed for the nearest trail.

I ran for several hours before turning back to head home. I only had an hour and a half before I needed to leave the house. The rain had stopped but my clothes were still soaked through. As I neared home, I could feel panic raising my blood pressure. I couldn't see Edward, yet, and I certainly didn't want to run into Felix again either.

As I came through the trees, it looked as if the coast was clear. I had just made it to the side door of my house when a voice sounded right behind me.

"Bella, how are you doing?" It was Felix. There was pity in his tone.

"Fine thanks," I turned to head into the house, and he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. I tried to push away from him but he wouldn't let me go. His eyes seemed to blaze into mine, and I started to panic.

"Please Felix, let me go. I can't do this right now. I don't want to talk. Just, please, leave me alone." He still held tight to my arm and didn't say anything. Before I had a chance to react his mouth came down hard onto mine. He grabbed the back of my head so that I couldn't turn my face from his. I could feel his tongue trying to invade my mouth, but I kept my lips pressed tightly together. Without giving it a second thought, I brought my knee up hard into his groin. He dropped like a rock, clutching at his groin. I took the opportunity to run into the house and lock the door. When I looked behind me out the window to see if he was following me, I saw that he was writhing on the ground with his eyes shut.

A movement from Edward's house caught my eye. Edward flew through his front door towards Felix and the look on his face was menacing. Felix had just started to pick himself off of the ground, only to look up and see Edward's fist come crashing down onto his face. Felix dropped to the ground and appeared to be out cold. I could hear Edward speaking to Felix's unconscious form on the ground.

"Why do you always have to interfere? You have no idea what you may have cost me. This was my last chance, and now I may have lost everything. I have been working for this for so many years and you may have just taken that away from me."

What was he talking about? What was his last chance, and what did Felix do? I didn't have time to figure out was going on, but I knew that at some point, I would have to speak to Edward, but now was not the time. I looked at the clock and saw that I only had a half an hour left before I left I needed to leave. I could not go to the show looking like a drowned rat.

I felt sick inside thinking of Felix's lips on mine. I hoped that I didn't have to endure his being in the neighborhood for much longer. Edward was a different story because I felt like there were so many unresolved things between us. For all that I knew he wasn't even aware of Felix's and my conversation. He had seen Felix kiss me, that much was obvious, but it left me confused. I wanted answers to questions that I was afraid to ask, especially the question about the other women. Could that actually be true? For my sake, I hoped that Felix was a liar. That would be so much easier to deal with. Edward's reaction certainly made me think that that was the case. Maybe I had just misunderstood the things that he was saying to his unconscious brother.

I left the house with minutes to spare. As I was backing out of my driveway, I glanced back at Edward's house. He was standing at the corner of his porch staring at me. He face was drawn, and I could see pain in his eyes. I had to turn away before I stopped my car to run to comfort him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hope you all had a good weekend. Now, straight to it :)**

**Thanks to my beta, Breath-of-Twilight. She makes me not sound like so much of an idiot, and I love her for that.**

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a goddess and she owns all of the Twilight universe. I own the story line. Please do not steal what isn't yours. No copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

******

8. Answers

The last show of the season was the best, by far, of the whole weekend. Rose and I couldn't believe how perfectly everything had gone. After the final curtain closed, we met with all of the dancers and let them know what a wonderful job they'd done. I couldn't remember a time when I had felt more proud of them. The looks on their faces were priceless. They had accomplished a wonderful thing. They had performed in front of three sold out crowds, seamlessly, beautifully, and confidently. There was no greater gift we could give them than the pride they felt.

Rose and I had discussed how long we would close the studio for a well deserved break. We decided that a month was sufficient time for both of us to get our personal lives back in order, and then it would be business as usual. With Rose's upcoming wedding she definitely could use some time off. I didn't want to share my issues with her because she'd worry about me. The last thing she needed was to worry about my love life.

The dancers took the news well that we would be closing. It would be the longest vacation that we'd ever taken. With everyone informed and on the same page we sent the dancers home.

My family was there waiting for me when everyone left. It was tradition that they'd come to the final show every year and we'd go to dinner afterwards. Rose and Emmett decided to come with us. They were as much our family as our own flesh and blood.

Rose and I had finally packed up all of the props and made sure everything was picked up. The last dancer had turned in her costume and we were ready to leave.

Our little group made their way to the entrance of the theatre when I noticed a man standing by himself in the middle of the empty parking lot. He must have caught sight of us the same time that I saw him because he started to walk towards us. The closer he got the more that I realized that it was Edward.

I locked the theatre doors and everyone turned and headed to their cars.

"I'll catch up with you guys." They all smiled at us, looking at me skeptically. They had no idea what had happened between Edward and me. As far as they knew, we were just fine, even though they didn't really know the extent of our relationship. They all turned towards their cars and left without another word.

Edward was finally just ten steps away when he finally stopped. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. His face was pasty and drawn. His eyes were blood shot, and it looked like he'd been crying. My heart contracted when I saw the pain in his eyes. I wanted to run to him, but the thought that he'd been with someone else hurt deeply. I wouldn't show him how much it hurt me. I did want to hear his explanation. I still hoped that it wasn't completely true.

"Edward, I think we need to…."

"Bella, do you choose him?" His interruption caught me off guard. His face hardened. He didn't bother saying who he was. We both knew he meant Felix.

"No, I don't…"

Edward interrupted me again. "No, Bella, I just want a yes or a no." His voice was hard, and sharp.

"No." I wanted to say more, but he wasn't ready to listen.

"Then can you explain to me what you were doing kissing my brother this afternoon on my front lawn?" His voice was cold and emotionless as the question came out of his mouth.

"Okay, let me get this straight. I am supposed to explain to you that your freakin' brother kissed _me_ without _my_ permission, and forcibly I might add. You misunderstood my struggle to get away with me being an active participant. You know you really have a lot of nerve standing here asking me these questions. I have never been anything but honest with you, which is more than I can say for you. How dare you treat me like I have done something wrong!"

He looked confused, like he had no idea what I was talking about. "Excuse me, what exactly do you think that I've done?" he asked immediately.

"I know about the others. Felix told me. He said…"

"Felix told you what exactly?" Now he looked furious. His eyes blazed and he looked like he was no longer totally present in our conversation.

"He told me that I wasn't the only one. That there have been others… recently."

"And you believed him?" His face gave nothing away to what his mood was now, but I thought I heard his voice break a little.

"I didn't want to. At first I thought that he was lying…," I hesitated.

"Have I ever given you any reason to doubt me?" Now the hurt was clear in his voice.

"Well, you're always gone. Why would Felix lie?" _Why would I have believed Felix so easily?_

"Bella, do you have any idea what you have done. You have trusted the one person in my life that I've tried repeatedly to get along with and just can't. You hardly know him, so I actually am trying to figure out how he was so convincing that he could make you believe that I was a liar." Anguish spread across his face. I wanted to reach out and comfort him, but I couldn't raise my arms.

Without as much as a backward glance he hung his head and turned away from me. He started towards his car and I started to panic. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice.

"Wait…," the sound was barely a whisper and I was surprised it came from my mouth. "Wait…," this time the sound was choked but it was louder, and Edward stopped. He stood just twenty feet away, and the tension between us seemed to pull taught the fragile string that was strung between the two of us.

"Why, Bella, please tell me why?" he turned to face me now. "I want nothing more than to look at you and know how much you want me back. I just don't think after everything I've been through that I can take much more. But, the decision is yours whether or not I stay or I leave, it's your choice."

That declaration took me by surprise. He was going to leave if I didn't want him. The words seemed like they weren't making sense but somewhere in my brain something clicked into place. If I wasn't careful I would lose him. He had become an essential part of my life and the wrong words, actions, or hesitations could drive him away. Why was taking so long for me to react to his words?

"I want you to stay." His facial expression didn't change, and it didn't seem like he believed me. I lowered my eyes and walked toward him. I could see in my peripheral vision that he hadn't moved an inch. As I moved closer he stood there still. When I got within a foot of him I reached out and grabbed his hand. The skin was rough and callused like he had been working with his hands. He grabbed my hands in his and pulled them around his waist, making me press against his body. I could feel him bury his face in my hair and quiet sobs came from deep in his body. The sound overwhelmed me. The pain seeped out of him and absorbed into me. I could feel his possessive hold on me and that made me feel like there was some hope actually left.

In a quiet voice he said, "Can I take you somewhere we can talk?"

"Yeah, I think that would be good. Can we drop off my car first? Oh, and I think we really should go by the restaurant and make an appearance." I just wanted him to myself, but I would have to wait a little longer.

The drive home to drop off my car seemed to be endless. I parked my car in my driveway, locked up, and joined Edward in his car. As soon as I opened the door his smell enveloped me. Edward didn't look at me as we drove away, and that made me self conscious. We drove to the restaurant in silence, and the air was thick with tension.

The parking lot was full and the only spot left was at the end of the lot. Edward maneuvered the car into the little spot and got out so that he could open my door for me. He reached his hand in to assist me in getting out of the car. When his hand touched mine I felt the familiar electricity between us, and wanted to turn around and head home.

My family was seated at a huge table in the back of the restaurant. I hadn't realized how late we were until I noticed the empty plates of food.

"We wanted to wait for you, but we were so hungry, so we just went ahead and ordered two dinners for you to-go," my Mom spoke over the table. She was always thinking ahead, and I was sure she could tell that this night was not going to be spent with the family. "Actually, we were just getting ready to call you and let you know that we were going to bring food by the house and drop it off,"

"Thank you, guys, we got held up, and then I had to drop my car off. I'm really sorry that we couldn't make it on time, but thanks for thinking of us." I could tell that my Mom was trying to maneuver out of her chair so that we wouldn't sit down.

"Oh yeah, we paid already, and were just getting ready to leave. Bella, I'll call you tomorrow." She was definitely trying to get us to leave. She handed us our to-go containers and opened her arms to guide us out of the restaurant. I waved at the rest of the family as we left, and found myself back in Edward's car.

"That was strange," Edward said. "I expected that the first time that I met your family would have gone down a little differently."

I'd forgotten that I hadn't even had a chance to introduce my family to Edward yet. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, watching him as he returned to driving. I was thinking about my family and how happy I would be to have Edward share in the experience of hanging out with me and my family when we pulled into his driveway.

"Do you want to come to my house or go to yours?" I hoped that he would say mine since the last time that I'd been to his house was less than a happy experience.

"I think that your house would be fine." He had no expression on his face as he spoke for me to even gauge what kind of mood he was in. He came around the car and put his arm around me, guiding me into the house.

There were no lights on in my house, and the cat was no where in sight. I went into the living room and turned on the table lamp so that the light wasn't too bright.

I heard the door lock from the hallway and the food bag being placed on the counter. I sat down on the couch in the living room waiting for Edward to join me. He sat down next to me with his legs touching mine. He turned towards me, and leaned to take me into his arms. I could feel his breath close to my ear and warmth started to fill my body. He pulled back again to look into my eyes. His eyes looked as if they were filled with sadness, but the bright green was beautiful.

"Do you like it when I get close to you?" Before I knew what he was doing, he took my face in his hands so that I couldn't look away from him. "You just have no idea do you?" he whispered.

"No idea about what?" The sound of his voice was so enticing that he could have told me to do anything and I would have acquiesced.

"That you were mine before you met me." In the next second his mouth was on mine. I suddenly lost all control of myself. His kisses were so intense that I was losing my mind. His tongue touched mine, and he tasted so sweet. I ran my fingers into his hair so that I could make sure he didn't pull away. His hands were around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My hands slid to the buttons on his shirt. He broke the kiss to look into my eyes.

"Do you really want this? Will you regret this decision tomorrow?" he asked concerned.

The things he was saying weren't making any sense to me; my head was completely clouded with him.

"Bella, I need to know if this is what you want," again with the concern.

"Ah, of course I want this, why wouldn't I?" Every feeling in my body told me that this was right. This moment was meant to happen for us. He was meant for me.

"I should go; I knew this was too much right now, I….." he ran his hands through his hair and bowed his head.

"Please, don't go. You don't want me?" I realized I was still trying to cling to him. I couldn't help myself as I looked into his eyes. They still looked so sad like he was broken. I let go of him and sat back to give him space. I looked at my hands and then back at him. He sat so still looking right through me. I would have given anything to know what he was thinking.

"Say something, Edward," the silence was killing me. I was grasping at straws just to get the conversation going again.

"Can you tell me a little more about your photography?" trying desperately to change the subject. I hoped that this would offer enough distraction for the both of us. Truthfully, I just wanted to make this time with him last longer because he seemed so uncertain about something.

"What would you like to know?" His face still held the same vacant expression.

"Well, for starters, what inspires you to take the pictures of those people you have framed?"

He thought about my question for a moment, seeming to be thinking about how he wanted to explain it to me.

"Well, I guess the way they connect to each other. I see them as kindred souls or soul mates if you will. You can just look at them and see that deep connection. It definitely makes for a fabulous photograph. I would love to photograph you some day, would you let me do that?"

"I guess, although I am sure that there are more perfect subjects for you."

"To me, you are perfect." His eyes looked into mine and straight on through to my soul.

The way he said that, made my stomach do a flip flop. I couldn't help myself. I leaned in again, but this time I wanted to make sure we wouldn't stop. I felt compelled to say something because the tension was killing me. In the only voice that I could muster, "I wanted to tell you that I have never felt anything more right in my life than being with you," but it was barely more than a whisper.

"You feel right with me?" He sounded like he was genuinely surprised. After the time that we spent together the one thing that I knew we both couldn't deny was that this felt perfect, necessary, and essential.

"I think that it's in your eyes, they make me feel so at home. I could get lost in them. Can I ask you something? I mean, I don't think that I ever asked why you are really here again, honestly." I might not want to really know that answer, but I felt an obligation to myself to ask.

"I could tell you, but it wouldn't make much sense to you. I've run it through my head time and time again, and most of it still makes little sense to me. I didn't even really understand until I first saw you. I really didn't expect to feel the things that I feel when I'm around you. I validated that this evening. I had hoped that it affected you in the same way as me, but by the way you're acting tonight I don't have any doubts." He was so cryptic, and I hoped one day it would all make sense.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to touch him. I grabbed his face and stared into his eyes again. I wanted this moment to last forever. I kissed him on his forehead, the bridge of his nose, the left cheek, the right cheek, and then on his perfect mouth. The kiss was softer this time, less urgent. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off of the couch. He started to ascend the stairs. We reached the top of the stairs and he turned into my bedroom. The light from the moon came through the window above my bed and lit everything with its blue tones.

He set me down gently on the bed, being careful to never break his hold on me. He rose and looked down at me. Without ever taking his eyes from mine he started to unbutton his shirt. I could start to see his muscular chest and the light patch of chest hair that dusted it. He reached the last button and slid the shirt from his arms. He had muscles in places that I didn't know existed, and as I gazed over him they stretched taught from his chest to his stomach. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He reached for the buttons on his pants and slowly unsnapped them. When his pants hit the floor I was not prepared for what I saw. He was the largest man that I had ever seen, and his legs were muscular and long.

When he reached for my clothes he took great care with them, but without any effort at all they were off in a second. He stood there looking at me lying on the bed and I couldn't breathe.

"Bella, you are so beautiful." Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. He ran his hands up my legs, and grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him. He leaned down and slowly kissed from my stomach up to my mouth. His kiss was urgent, and his hands became wild touching and caressing me.

His hand slid between our bodies down to the soft flesh between my legs. He slowly caressed me and slowly entered me with one of his long fingers. If he hadn't had his mouth over mine I would have screamed. He was an expert at this. His mouth knew exactly how to kiss, and his hands knew exactly where and how to touch. I could feel his finger inside me and the pressure that he was building was exquisite. I wanted to touch every last inch of him. He was like a drug, and I was his addict. One taste and all I wanted was more.

He pulled away from me again, but this time he took his hand with him. His eyes bore into mine and I was mesmerized. He pulled me so that my legs wrapped around his waist, and he entered me in one smooth stroke. I could feel the moment when we were one, and there was nothing in the world like that feeling. The long, lean plains of his body were against mine, and we moved together in unison. Stroke for stroke he was building more pressure in me until I started to feel like I would crack into a million pieces. I couldn't imagine a more perfect man than him. It was as if we were made together as one and then had to be cut into two separate entities.

He took great care when he touched me, but I could feel that he was starting to lose control. He moved faster and deeper with every movement. The pressure built into an explosion that sent sparks all over my body and I clung to him as though my very life depended on it. I could feel him shake above me with his release and then he stilled and pulled away to look at me again. In that moment I saw pain flash across his face.

"Am I doing something that upsets you?" Clearly I had done something to bring on the pain.

"Never, why would you think that?" He was confused and a little breathless.

"You seem to be upset when you look at me, and I feel like I'm doing something that hurts you," I tried to keep the worry out of my voice.

"You could never do anything to hurt me. I don't deserve you, nor do I deserve what you continue giving me. If I seem upset it would only be because I'm not worthy of you."

I could see the pain more clearly now. This time it cut so deep that his expression seemed to freeze that way. I could hardly bear to look at him like that. I reached for him and held him close. The last thing that I wanted to do was let this moment end.

"What do you mean that you aren't worthy of me? How could you even think that? As far as I'm concerned we're even in every way, well, not every way, but you know what I mean. You don't even know enough about me to make that assumption. Please, please stop thinking like that. I couldn't bear the thought that I hurt you in any way."

He pressed his lips urgently into mine. All I could think was how this man had forever changed my life when the fire erupted between our bodies again, and that was the last coherent thought I had.

It was still dark outside the room when I woke up. I suddenly realized I wasn't alone in my room. I could see him silhouetted in the moonlight at the window. He was staring outside with a pensive look on his face. I just wanted to lay there and watch him. He must have realized that I was awake because he turned to look at me and smiled. He turned away again and shifted like he was getting ready to leave. I was sudden overcome with panic. My breathing sped up, and my heart was racing.

"Please, don't leave," I was frantic to keep him with me.

He walked to sit on the bed and pulled me into his arms like I was a child.

"I'm not going anywhere right now. Shhhhh, I'm right here," he said in his smooth voice.

I don't know where the feeling came from, but as soon as he spoke I felt better. I curled into a little ball on his lap, and snuggled into his chest.

"Can I ask you something, and I need you to promise me that you won't get offended?" I could hear the stress in his voice.

"Of course, anything you want to know."

He hesitated before he said, "Do you have experiences like this often?"

It took me a moment to understand what he was asking me.

"No, I don't. This is really the only time I have ever lost control of myself and gave into what I really wanted. There is something about you I just can't put my finger on. I feel more comfortable with you than I ever did with Riley, and I was with him for five years. You're so familiar to me, yet, I know I haven't ever met you before you moved in next door... I feel like I actually have more to worry about with you than you would ever have to worry about with me.

"When I look in your eyes I feel like you are keeping a secret from me. Like I'm the only one who is being kept in the dark about something I _should_ know.

"I sound like I'm crazy. I know what I want to say, and how I want to articulate it but I feel like I can't express it so that you'd understand." This was not the line of question that one hopes for after a spent night of intense love making. I felt the need to really share how I was feeling.

"I have so many things that I want to tell you, I just don't know how to say them. I could say that you do know me, in fact, better than you know anyone else. I could tell you secrets, but I would be afraid that you wouldn't believe them. I know so many things that I want to share with you, but I still need time. Time is the one thing that I don't have much of. I want to ask you to trust me, and agree to spend some time with me. I want to earn that trust. You have already given me a gift that I am not worthy of, but they are your gifts to give." Edward sounded so sincere, but he wasn't making any sense to me.

"Please don't… You're sounding like you regret being with me and I can't take this back. Edward, I think that I may be in too far, and I don't think I could bear it if you decided that you couldn't do this…" I could feel the lump of fear rise in my throat.

"Don't ever think I regret one moment that I've spent with you. I will never regret anything with you. I just want to hold you." With that he slid us under the sheets and we snuggled closer together. There was nothing left to say for the moment. Both he and I knew that this would not be the last time that we would approach the subject of our unimaginable bond.

It wasn't but a few moments later when I could here his breathing even out and I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

The sun was shining and warm on my skin even though it was cold outside. The down comforter was so warm and fluffy, like the dream that I had the night before. I dreamt of Edward. That he was with me and I was so happy, happier than I had been in a long time. I couldn't place when I had initially lost that happiness, but the thought of Edward brought joy that I had never experienced in my life.

The coarse hair of a very long muscular leg brought me out of my sleepy thoughts. The rush of memories that had actually occurred came flooding back to my mind in exquisite detail. I rolled onto my side but couldn't see Edward for the fluff of the duvet cover. I ran my hand up his leg and over his hip until I could feel stomach beneath my hand. He let out a quiet moan and rolled towards me. His hands pushed the duvet out of the way and reached for my face. His mouth came down on mine claiming his stake on my heart. He tasted so sweet in the morning. I wanted it to be like this forever. I just wanted to make love and hide out in this room with him.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" I couldn't help but worry if I had snored or talked in my sleep.

"Fantastic, actually, I don't think I've slept that well since I moved here. Although, I think that I have you to thank for that. I also don't think that I have exerted that much energy in a long time. Plus, I wanted to watch you to sleep. I could watch you sleep for hours. It's so peaceful, but at the same time quite erotic to watch you breathe and the little noises that you make." He touched the spots on my face where I knew that the color had risen from embarrassment.

"Noises, what kind of noises?" My defensive tone made him smile.

"Sweet little sighs, moans, and whimpers. I'm surprised that you didn't wake up from my kisses. I just couldn't help myself. Your lips had me entranced." I was amazed at how his words affected me.

Without thinking I broke into tears. I bent my head away from him so that he couldn't see my silent sobs. I felt like I was committing the ultimate betrayal of Riley. We weren't together but here I was, ridiculously happy in the arms of another man, and so quickly after Riley left. Part of me was ashamed while the other sang to the roof tops. I just hadn't expected to be intimate with someone so quickly.

"Bella, what is it? Did I say something?" He tried to pull me close but I didn't want to budge.

"No, you didn't do anything, it's me. I'm laying here with the man of my dreams, the man that will now forever be the one that I compare everyone to. I feel like I have betrayed Riley in some way.

"I don't know why, it's not like it really matters, but I just wonder how I could have spent five years of my life with someone that never made me feel the way that you do? I feel like I have been unfair to both him and me, and then there's that part where I bounced back so quickly. It's like those five years never existed.

"Where were you all of my life? I feel like I was a sinking ship and you saved me from drowning." I looked at him through my tear fill eyes and wondered what he could be thinking.

He just looked at me, and I could see myself reflected in the deep green pools of his eyes. He smiled at me and then pulled me back into his arms. "Sweet, Bella, I'm here now, that's all that matters. At least, that's all that matters to me. I don't think you know how special you are to me.

"I feel like all of my life has led me to you. Like I was searching for you and now that we're together I never want to let you go.

"I just want to hold you here, and keep you safe and as close to me as possible."

"Is that what you were thinking about last night?" I hoped that that was what he was thinking. I didn't even want to ponder what else it could've been.

He looked at me and the smile left his face. "I wasn't thinking about anything, actually. I think this just is a little overwhelming, that's all."

That sounded like he wasn't telling me everything, but I didn't want to pry. This moment was one of the best that I had ever had and I just wanted to be with him.

Four hours later we crawled out of my room back into the real world. We had to eat, and a shower was definitely called for. I couldn't remember a time that I was this deliriously happy. I still felt guilty about Riley, but there was starting to be no comparison. Edward had a way of making me forget even myself.

I went to the kitchen while Edward was upstairs taking a shower. I decided that I really wasn't in the mood to cook so I pulled out the phone book and decided to order pizza.

I had an hour before they were going to deliver the pizza, so I went back upstairs so that I could shower. I opened the door to the bathroom, and Edward was still showering. I turned to leave to give him a private moment, when his arm came out of the shower and beckoned me over.

"Bella, come here for a minute." His arm disappeared back into the shower

I closed the door and went to the shower. Edward threw back the curtain and pulled me into the shower with him.

I still had my clothes on but he was gloriously naked. I didn't think that I would ever get tired of seeing him that way.


	9. Chapter 9

******A/N Hope you all are having a good weekend. Here's chapter 9 :)**

**Thanks to my beta, Breath-of-Twilight. She makes me not sound like so much of an idiot, and I love her for that. Plus, she's an inspiration and I feel honored that she helps me.**

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a goddess and she owns all of the Twilight universe. I own the story line. Please do not steal what isn't yours. No copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

**

All the Loves of Our Lives

**9. Fresh Memories**

This was the first time that I could remember in a long time that I felt totally optimistic. Edward was the reason for this newfound optimism. For the last several days, we didn't make it much farther than the bathroom. I was blissfully happy just being with him. We talked for hours about life, our likes and dislikes, and what made us who we are as individuals. If he wasn't asking me questions, then he was keeping me busy in another manner entirely.

Towards the end of the week, I had resolved that we needed to start to try and get back into the real world. No matter how much I wanted to stay in bed with him forever, I just couldn't. Early Thursday morning, I finally decided that I needed to get up out of bed. Edward was sprawled across the bed, and the sheets were in a tangled mess around his legs and waist. I tried not to disturb the bed so that I wouldn't wake him as I got up.

The shower felt good on my muscles, and I realized that I was sore in places that I hadn't even felt before.

When I finally made it downstairs, Jakey was acting crazy from lack of attention. I tended to his needs, and then went to work on my neglected kitchen. We hadn't eaten a decent meal in several days, so I decided to make some breakfast. I had just opened the refrigerator when there was a knock at my side door. I looked at Jakey in confusion. He was just sitting there; he didn't move to see who was at the door like he usually would. To my surprise, it was Riley.

"Riley, hi, what's up?" I wasn't sure what exactly he wanted, especially if he was coming over here in person. I knew that we were okay, but I wasn't exactly sure whether we were on a friendly basis quite yet.

"Hey, Bell, do you have a second?" He was smiling sweetly at me, and I knew that he wanted something.

I invited him into the kitchen and went to sit at the table. "So, Riley, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Are you cooking breakfast?" I could tell that he was kind of putting me off, but at the same time, he was actually surprised. I wasn't much for eating a large breakfast. He could tell that I was definitely cooking a lot of food, and that was out of character for the Bella that he knew.

"Just been a little famished lately, is all. Are you hungry?" I wasn't sure what time Edward would be joining me, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Sure, if you don't mind." He was quiet for a moment and wouldn't look at me. "Bella, I have a favor to ask of you."

I knew that there was an underlying reason that he was really here to see me. "What's up, Riley? You know you can ask me just about anything." I smiled after that one, and so did he. Our relationship would never be what it was before, and I wanted to be sure that he was clear on that.

"Well, let me get right to it. I haven't told my family about us yet, and I was wondering…"

"Riley, please get to it." I was sure that the look on my face told him that I wasn't going to like what he was going to say.

"My family is coming to town, and they think that they're going to be staying with us here. I was wondering if just this once you could help me." I could hear the pleading in his voice, but I couldn't condone the fact that he was avoiding the breakup that he was the cause of.

"Riley, I can't believe that you haven't told them. I mean, this was on you. I can't play along and let them think that everything is fine with us. I don't want you back in this house under those pretenses. It's not that I don't want to help you out, but Riley, really? Don't you think that you're asking a bit much of me? I don't owe you anything, and I don't want to be rude, but I just have too much on my plate." As if on cue the water for the shower turned on upstairs. Riley looked in the direction of the bathroom, suddenly unable to look me in the eye.

After a few moments, he turned and looked directly at me. "Is that why you won't help me? You've already moved on, and so you feel like… What, Bella? Tell me, please?" He was starting to get angry, and this was very out of character for Riley. In all of the time that we had been together he raised his voice maybe on three or four occasions. I wondered what had come over him to be like this. It seemed like jealousy was rearing its ugly head.

"Riley, seriously, I don't think anything that is going on in my life right now is your business. And yes, that is part of the reason that I don't want to help you lie to your family. It would be like I was condoning this, and I don't. You need to tell them, because you can't just keep on acting like we're okay, happy, and together. What happens in five years when you still haven't told them the truth?" I was starting to get angry. Riley had one of the nicest families, and they didn't deserve to be misled. If I wasn't the one for him, then they would want what was best for the both of us.

"You moved on quick. I haven't even dated anyone out of respect for you." The petulance in his voice was highly irritating, and now he was pissing me off.

"Okay, let's get this straight. What I do or don't do in my own house is _my_ business. I never told you not to date anyone, and I never would. You have your own life to live, and I have mine, Riley, got it? UHHHHH! I can't believe the nerve you have right now. You come here and ask me to act like everything is peachy, and then you get mad at me when things don't go your way." I decided that this conversation needed to be over.

As if on cue, I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Edward entered the kitchen, and his presence was quite dominating. He was fresh out of the shower. His chest and feet were bare, and his jeans hung low on his hips, accentuating his amazing physique.

If I had a camera, I would have liked to take a picture of the look on Riley's face. His jaw was close to hitting the table, and his eyes were wide. But within a second, he had snapped out of it and he tried to instantly save face. Edward walked right past Riley, as if he wasn't even in the room, and pulled me into his arms. I looked up into his eyes, and I could see the possessiveness in their depths. He was branding me his, right there in front of Riley.

In a second, his mouth was on mine, and somewhere in the universe I heard a chair scrape the floor. I pulled away and remembered that we weren't alone.

I'd also forgotten that it hadn't been that long ago that Edward had interrupted my conversation with Riley at the dance studio. I hadn't introduced them then, but I was glad that I'd had the chance to do it now.

"Riley… this is Edward. Edward, Riley." I thought that it couldn't possibly get any more awkward, but then, Edward moved to shake Riley's hand. Edward has such a physical presence that he dominated the space between him and Riley. Edward had a good six inches on Riley, so all the Riley could do was look up at him. Edward reached out to shake Riley's hand, and the difference in size was very apparent. Even Edward's hand was larger.

I suddenly felt very proud that Edward was with me. Just by having Edward in the room calmed me down and had me thinking rationally again. I almost felt sorry for Riley. I could only imagine the thoughts that would be running through his head while he compared himself to Edward. Edward, on the other hand, had already walked away from Riley and was headed to get himself some coffee. The thing about Edward was that he had already sized up Riley, and made his decision that he had nothing to worry about where Riley was concerned. His confidence radiated off of him. I could tell that Riley was self conscience, but that was only because we'd been together so long. He would never let Edward see him show any kind of weakness.

"Edward, Riley is my ex-boyfriend…"

"I think we were a little bit more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. Bella and I were actually engaged." I could tell that he was trying to gain some ground back that Edward had taken from him.

"_Were_ being the operative word. You see, Edward, Riley just stopped by to ask a favor." Riley shot a look at me. He had apparently forgotten that we were arguing before Edward walked in.

"A favor, huh? What kind of favor?" I could tell that Edward knew that this could potentially be an uncomfortable situation, just by the way that he looked at me to gage my mood.

"Nothing really, it seems that I can't help him out anyway." Riley shot me a pleading glance. "Seriously, Riley, I can't do this for you. I have a wedding this weekend, and really, you just need to tell them the truth. I love your family, but I won't lie to them. I just won't do it. They deserve better." I knew that he was going to be really pissed and possibly not forgive me for a very long time. The more that I thought about it, I realized I didn't owe him anything, not even sympathy.

"Well, I guess that if that's the way that you feel about it, then there is nothing left to say. I just thought that you could help me out this one time. It's not like I have done anything to deserve you treating me like this." He was grasping at straws. I wasn't sure if he was trying to guilt me into to something, but it was not going to work.

"Don't you think that you should just accept that she said no and leave it at that? " Edward said coolly. He was looking at Riley without any expression on his face. I hadn't known him that long, but I could tell that if Riley didn't accept, Edward would help him out in the understanding department.

"I don't see where any of this involves you. This is between Bella and me. If she doesn't want me here then she needs to be the one to tell me. Not some stranger who moves into town and takes advantage of the first woman he meets that's alone."

"That is enough, Riley. I want you out of this house, right now. How dare you come in here and insult my guest in my house. Out, now!" I walked towards him and waited for him to get up out of his chair. Riley stood up and looked at me like he couldn't believe this was happening to him, how I could do this to him? It was always, and would forever be, about him. He turned, walked to the side door, and left, slamming it behind him.

I jumped when the door slammed, and Edward was immediately behind me. The moment that his arms wrapped around me, all of the tension seeped out of my body. The tears started to fall down my cheeks. I just couldn't understand why Riley had turned into this angry person.

"Come here, Bella." He pulled me into his arms. "I don't think that there's anything you can do for him."

"I know. I just can't understand how he can act like it's my fault. I can tell that he blames me, but I didn't do anything wrong." After today, I would never cry for Riley again.

"Honey, I honestly don't think that this is really about you. At the risk of sounding inappropriate, he sees another cock in the hen house, and I think he really took offense to me being here." I immediately started to protest, even though deep inside I knew he was right.

"Listen, you don't have to try and protect him. I'm a man, and I know that if you were mine and I lost you to another man, I would be the same way." He had a smirk on his face.

"The thing is, he didn't lose me, he left me."

"Well, maybe he regrets that decision more than he's letting on. You don't know what you have until it isn't yours anymore, and in this case, you are definitely not his." Then, in the most perfect of moments, he kissed me.

"So, I'm not his, huh? Then whose, may I ask, am I?" I was being a little coy with him, but a girl can't just wait around for a guy to let her know where they stand.

"Your mine and I don't share. I mean, if that's okay with you. I don't want to overstep my boundaries. If you don't want me, I can leave." I wrapped myself around his waist so he couldn't walk away from me.

"You aren't going anywhere if I have my way." I came up on my tip toes so that I could kiss him again.

He pulled away and said, "You have a wedding this weekend? Who's wedding?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You've had me a little busy these last couple of days that I completely forgot to ask you if you would come to my best friend's wedding with me."

"You would like me to come with you? I would be honored. Is any of your family going to be there?" I could tell that he wanted to properly meet my mom and brother. It definitely seemed important to him.

"Why wouldn't I want you to come with me? I would be proud to show you off to my family. I think that it's definitely time for you to officially meet my family and friends." I was so excited to be able to call Edward my man that I could burst. Maybe it was because our relationship was new, but it could have been that I thought I really didn't deserve such an amazing man. He was so handsome that it hurt to look at him, and then there was me. People would look at us like we didn't belong together, but I didn't care.

"I would really like that. Do you think they'll like me?" That was an absurd question. Anyone with a lick of sense was going to like him.

"Why wouldn't they? They liked Riley. Now I see that you're more of a man than Riley ever could aspire to be. If you care for me, then they'll like you. I think that you have to worry about Rose more than anyone. She's not only my business partner, but she's also my best friend. If things went poorly they would affect all aspects of my life, including my work. Although, she's the one that came over to your house first, so I think that you have that going for you. They just need to get to know you." The thought of him being in the same room with my family made me so happy.

"She came over to my house first because she didn't give me a chance to come over. I had every intention of coming over here. I can't say that I hadn't noticed you looking out your window." I turned red with embarrassment. "Don't think that I didn't notice the beautiful brunette being quite curious about her new neighbor. I tried to find any excuse to go outside just to see if I could get you to look out your window." He smiled at that.

"Really? I tried to be inconspicuous, but I guess when you have someone being so nosey, it's hard to miss. There just hadn't been anyone in that house for so long that I was overly curious. Then, to find out that I had this gorgeous man living next door, that didn't help the situation. It kind of helped pass the time when Riley left. The thought of seeing you out an about took my mind off of what was going on in my own life. I just wanted someone to be around and you were there when I looked out the window." That memory made me smile. As I watched him, I hoped that one day he could at least be my friend. I never thought that he would become such an important part of my life.

"I'm glad I moved in. I hoped that you would stop looking out that window and come outside, but when you came out there was never a time that I could come out as well. I noticed that you would come back from taking a walk, but I would be on the phone. I would see you come home from work, and I would have just come out of the shower. I just couldn't seem to ever be able to just run into you. I wasn't sure if I ever would." He looked at the floor when he said this, and I wondered where his mind had gone to.

"Well, none of that matters now. You're here, right. I just think that we need to ground ourselves back in the real world. Go somewhere and do something."

"What would you like to do?" he asked with sly smile on his face.

"Don't get me wrong, I have certainly enjoyed our activities, as of late. I just need to go to the grocery store, or go for a walk. Oh, before I forget, I need to go get my bridesmaid dress, and check on the studio. So, what should we do first?" I hoped that he had every intention of going with me.

"Well," he moved closer to me and kissed my neck, "how about we go to store and get some food and do your other errands. Then we can come home and cook dinner. Then maybe go for a walk later. How does that sound?" When he said it, it sounded wonderful. When I said it, it sounded like work.

Somehow, he had maneuvered me towards the kitchen counter and lifted me onto it. With me at this height, I was almost able to look him straight in the eye.

"How do you feel about me being here with you?" He made no move to come any closer to me, hovering between my legs.

"I love having you here. I was wondering when you would want to go back home. I was just waiting for you to say something." I didn't want him to leave yet.

"I'll stay for as long as you like." It sounded like he wasn't ready to go either.

"Well, you have an open invitation for as long as you want. If you need to go home, then I understand, but just know that you can come back anytime you want." I didn't want to think of him having to leave but he had his own life, with his own responsibilities. He didn't need me making him feel guilty.

"I don't have to go anywhere for a couple of weeks. I have a business trip that I should be gone for a couple of days for, but then, I should be home for months before I need to go anywhere else. Let's just take it one step at a time. I want to make the most out of the time that we have." He kissed me and turned away towards the door. "Well, are we going?"

I hopped off of the counter and ran to get my purse, forgetting breakfast, just wanting to be with him. I wondered how long it would be before I completely forgot myself.

The next few hours were nothing like I expected. He drove my car like he'd been doing it for years. We checked on the studio, picked up my dress, and during the final fitting, he even managed to get fitted and purchase a suit. He probably owned many suits, but he was trying to participate in my life.

When we reached the grocery, he took my hand and the list, and went about the store like he knew exactly where everything was located. He would occasionally throw something in our basket that I didn't recognize from the list. When I asked him about them, he would just put me off and tell me that it was a surprise.

We returned home to find Jakey waiting to be fed. Edward moved to feed him for me and it made me happy to see him move so freely around my home. He fed Jakey and then sat with him for a minute, speaking to him in a very low voice. I stood there watching without him noticing me. I'd never seen Jakey react to someone the way that he was reacting to Edward. Jakey had climbed up to his shoulder and was rubbing himself all over Edward's face.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, and then Edward came back into the kitchen. He looked like he had something on his mind. He started to take the items out of the grocery bags that I didn't have on my list. He moved about the kitchen like he knew exactly where everything was.

I sat at the table and watched him. He fit so well in my life. He looked like he belonged in my home. Then, I realized that I should be up helping him.

"Sit, I want you to just relax and let me handle everything." I thought that even though I should protest, it was nice to have someone wait on me.

He set the table and placed the most mouthwatering pasta dish I'd ever seen in front of me. He poured the wine, dished out the food, and waited on me hand and foot. When I thought that things couldn't get any better, I tasted the food. If I wasn't insecure in his perfection, I definitely was now. His looks, his personality, even his cooking was perfect.

He watched me eat, and it was one of the single most erotic moments of my life. I couldn't think of anything but him. The way he sipped his wine, and the way the food looked when he bit into it; it made me want to abandon any other plans for the rest of the evening.

"What are you thinking about? You have this look on your face that I can't quite place. I haven't seen it before." He was waiting intently for my answer.

"I was just thinking about you. Wondering about you, and what you think about. I…just thinking about you." I was just thinking about him. How I wanted to bury myself in his chest and escape the world.

"I think about you, too. Ever since I first saw you from the window, I haven't been able to get you off my mind. As far as anything you want to know about me, you can ask me anything." He took another bite and waited for me to answer.

"Tell me about where you come from and your family. You seem to be out of town a lot, so I was just curious what it is you do when you're gone. I mean, if I'm over stepping any boundaries, please let me know."

"Well, I'm twenty-nine years old, and I was born in London. My mother passed away when I was ten. Felix is my only brother, and he and my father still live in London. We operate a family business of sorts, and that's what takes me out of town so often. Traveling back and forth between here and London takes time.

"I never know when exactly I'll have to leave, just more of an approximate time frame. Usually, I can be gone from anywhere between a week and a month. That's really about it." He waited for me to respond.

"So, if you're from London, what could have possibly brought you to Grass Valley?"

"I' came here a couple of times with my family, as a child. They had some friends that lived not too far from here. I always liked the area, so when I needed to come back to California for research, I thought this would be a good home base. It's close enough that I can travel anywhere, and it doesn't take too long. It's far enough away that there's still privacy."

"But it's so far away from London, and your move seems quite permanent." It all just seemed too random.

"I have a lot of research to do here in the US, mostly in California, to be more specific. I just didn't want to move to Los Angeles or San Francisco." I was glad that he hadn't chose to move there either.

"So, this research that you do, it's related to you family business?"

"Yeah, there isn't much to do, but my part in the business doesn't require me to be around all of the time. The bulk of what I do was done in the beginning stages of our venture. I now have more of a maintenance position. I was the builder of our machine, so I now do research to make it better." He was explaining everything as thorough as I wanted him to, but I still had so many questions.

It always seemed to come down to questions. I had so many questions, but I always felt so pushy to ask. It wasn't like he was keeping anything from me, but I just wanted to know more. He seemed like he was such an interesting man, had led such an interesting life. I just never got around to being very exciting.

"Why don't we finish eating, and then walk some of this food off." We ate the rest of the meal in silence, enjoying each other's company.

After we finished eating, I took him on my usual walk through the mine property. It felt so good to have someone to share it with. I'd spent so many years only spending time with myself on these trails; being able to see things through his eyes made it all new and exciting.

He held my hand for the entire walk, and it was such a welcome comfort. I loved that we didn't feel the need to fill the silence with useless chatter. There was nothing worse than trying to fill an uncomfortable silence. We were just coming to the end of the trail when I heard the screech of tires.


	10. Chapter 10

******A/N Sooooooooo very sorry this has taken so long. I probably lost most of you by now, too :( Hope you all are having a good Friday. Here's chapter 10, again, extremely sorry for the delay :)**

**Thanks to my beta, Breath-of-Twilight. She makes me not sound like so much of an idiot, and I love her for that. Plus, she's an inspiration and I feel honored that she helps me.**

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a goddess and she owns all of the Twilight universe. I own the story line. Please do not steal what isn't yours. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

All the Loves of Our Lives

**9. Soul Separation**

I immediately felt a sick pain in the pit of my stomach. No one lived on our road but the two of us. I broke out into a dead run for the trail-head, hearing Edward's footfalls close beside me. When we reached the road, the car was gone; but there, in the middle of the road, was a little black ball. It took a second before reality hit me and I realized what it was that I was looking at. Edward had already made it to the middle of the road and was hovering over whatever was there. He moved to look up at me, giving me a clear view of exactly what was there on the road.

It was Jakey.

Pain clenched at my heart to such an extreme that I couldn't feel the rest of my body. I just stood there, in the middle of the road, as the tears started to stream down my cheeks, sobs wracking my body. I slowly moved towards Edward. When I was standing just over his shoulder, he looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I didn't have to ask him what was wrong. I dropped to my knees and stared at my sweet little black ball of fur. Jakey was gone. The one constant, true confidant that I had ever had was gone.

Edward scooped Jakey in his arms and stood in front of me, waiting for some kind of direction. I could barely even look at him holding my baby. He must have come to some decision because he slowly walked up his driveway towards his garage. I wasn't sure how long I stood there; it could have been seconds, minutes, hours, before I forced my feet to follow.

When I reached the open garage door, Edward had just finished covering Jakey with an old towel.

"Bella, do you want me to take care of this for you?" He looked like this was something that he really wanted to do for me, if only so that I didn't have to do it myself. I felt a little guilty for having him help me, but I also didn't have the strength to do it on my own.

"I would appreciate that, but I want to help."

"Where would you like to bury him?"

"I think somewhere in the back yard." We walked to my back yard, finding the perfect spot next to an old cedar tree. As Edward went to dig the hole, I sat in his garage with Jakey. He was more than a just a pet. I would miss him dearly. I couldn't believe all that I had been through with him. He had been around years before even Riley was in my life. He was approaching middle age for a cat but he still had a lot of good years left. Who would run over someone's family pet then drive away? They didn't even get out of the car to check and see if he was okay.

"Bella, I'm ready whenever you are."

I picked up his little body; it felt like he was already starting to get cold. I walked the path into my back yard, as soon as I saw the hole; I could feel my hold on my emotions start to slip.

"Edward, if you don't mind I think I'm going to go in the house while you do this." It was too fresh in my mind. I didn't think that it had even really sunk in that Jakey was gone.

I walked into the living room, collapsing onto the couch. Sobs overtook my body as I was consumed with grief.

My friend was gone. And now that he was, what was going to happen when Edward left? I was going to be left all by myself. I felt so selfish. My sweet baby cat was just killed and all I could think of was how lonely I was going to be.

Minutes seemed like hours waiting for Edward to come into the house, and at some point, my eyes got heavy and I drifted off into a restless sleep.

"Bella… Bella… Honey, it's okay, you're okay." Groggy and disoriented, I opened my eyes to see Edward standing over me with a worried expression on his face.

"What's going on?"

"You were having a nightmare and screaming in your sleep. I've been trying to wake you for five minutes, but you wouldn't budge.

I couldn't remember anything about having a nightmare but my throat was dry and scratchy like I'd been screaming. As the fog lifted from my brain, the day's events started to come back to me. A crushing weight felt like it had taken up residence on my chest, and I felt like I was going to have a panic attack.

"Bella, you have to calm down. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here with you, and I promise that everything is going to be okay." He gathered me in his arms and silently rocked me back and forth as if I was a child.

The phone ringing brought me back to reality, and I moved to get off Edward's lap.

"Don't. Let the machine pick it up. Let me just hold you for a bit longer." We listened until the machine picked up and Rose's voice broke through the silence:

_Bella, it's me, Rose. I was getting worried 'cause I haven't seen you or heard from you in a little while… I know things have been crazy with the wedding coming up, but I miss my best friend. I don't want to wait to see you just before the wedding. I do need a chance to gossip with you and be girly._

_Why don't we do something tomorrow night before we leave for Tahoe on Saturday? Like a bachelorette party or something. I know I said that I didn't want one, and I still don't, but I want to hang with my girl one more time before I'm an old, married lady. _

_Also, don't forget that we need to leave super early on Saturday. The ceremony isn't until later in the evening but I just want to make sure that there are no surprises and things run smoothly. Okay, well, I'm sure I've run your machine out of memory, so call me as soon as you get this, okay? Love you, bye._

The phone disconnected and I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. Rose always had that ability to make me feel better by just being my friend. Even though Edward was here with me, I was glad that Rose had invited me out. I hadn't gone out on a Friday night in ages.

"Are you going to go?" Edward asked. He had a smile on his face and didn't look a bit upset or apprehensive about me leaving him to go out.

"Do you mind? I mean, I know I don't need your permission or anything; I just don't want you to feel like we haven't gotten to spend a whole lot of time together. You're very important to me, Edward; if you have to leave soon then I want to make sure I spend as much time as possible with you. Rose is my best friend though and she's getting married. I don't want to miss out on this chance to spend a little time with her before Emmett whisks her away." I was rambling, and I was so nervous. I knew he wouldn't ever tell me I couldn't go, not that I would take that from him anyway. I just wanted to be courteous to his feelings, too.

"Well, I told you that I probably won't have to leave for a couple of weeks. It's looking like I'll be here all of next week and the week after, and then I'll leave the following Monday. We are going to have plenty of time together. I don't plan on leaving you unless absolutely necessary. I'll even be your designated driver out and then home again," he said with a huge smile on his face. I didn't know if he took comfort in the fact that he would be around awhile, but I sure did.

"I bet Rose would love that. Although, I'm sure Emmett will bring her to meet me wherever we decide to go. So, you really don't mind?"

"Of course not. I just want us to have as regular and normal life as possible. I am so very happy here with you. Life without you is unbearable…"

"How would you know what life is like without me?" I said with a smirk. Edward's face dropped, suddenly he looked nervous.

"I… that is… I've had to leave before and I didn't like being away from you," he explained.

"But you hardly knew me. Oh well, never mind. I was only joking with you anyway," I teased.

Edward was staring at me, making me suddenly feel self conscious. It was as if he was looking right through me into my very soul. The moment was getting too intense for me so I stood up, breaking away from his gaze.

"I should go call Rose." I turned, walking into the kitchen, still very aware that Edward seemed lost in the moment and looked as though he were a million miles away.

The phone only rang once before Rose picked up.

"Bella, what's up, girlie?"

"Not a whole lot, just returning your call. I would have called sooner, I've just been busy and things have been a little crazy around here."

"What's been going on? Now that we don't see each other every day, I feel like I am totally out of the loop with your love life," Rose snickered.

"Well, it has definitely been exciting the past couple of days." Rose instantly picked up on the slightest bit of hesitation on my part.

"What's wrong, Bella? I can hear it in your voice."

"Jakey was hit by a car today. He didn't make it."

The other end of the line went silent and I thought I could hear Rose getting choked up on the other end of the line. Tears started to stream down my cheeks of their own free will, I was determined to hold it together this time.

"I am so sorry, Bella. What happened? I mean, I know you said he was hit; did you see the person do it?"

"No. Edward and I were out on a walk when we heard tires squeal. We ran back to the road but the car was already gone. I'm gonna miss him, Rose, so much."

Rose sniffled. "Then this definitely calls for us to go out and have some fun. Emmett and I can come pick you up, and then he'll drop us downtown. He can even bring you home if you want."

"That's okay. Actually, Edward offered the same thing. If you want, we can just meet somewhere."

"That actually sounds perfect. I want Emmett to meet Edward anyway. Maybe they could even stay for a drink so that we can all get to know each other better."

"That sounds great. Edward really wants to meet my family. I think hanging out with you guys would be a good start." I looked over at Edward on the couch and was met with his beautiful smile.

"Well good then, so how does six o'clock sound? That way we can have little dinner with our boys before we get our drink on."

"Six is good. See you then. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, moving back to the couch and my previous position on Edward's lap.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Bella, I'm ready to tackle anything to be with you. Even if that means meeting the entirety of every acquaintance you've ever had. Starting with your best friend, though, I think she's going to be the toughest on me."

"Don't forget that she's the reason we met so much sooner than if we had been left to our own devices. I think you already have an in with her anyway. She wants us to have dinner with her and Emmett before she and I go out. That's okay, right? I should have asked, but I just felt like we'd have a really good time with them."

"No worries, sweetheart. It all sounds perfect."


	11. Chapter 11

******A/N Hello again :) Here's another update for you. Please leave some love if you can, or anything else you'd like to say.**

**Thanks to my beta, Breath-of-Twilight. She is awesomesause :) I'm also participating in her Countdown to 2012, Farewell to 2011. You should definitely check it out. It starts October 1st. The link is as follows:**

**http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7348457/1/Countdown_to_2012_Farewell_to_2011**

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a goddess and she owns all of the Twilight universe. I own the story line. Please do not steal what isn't yours. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**All the Loves of Our Lives**

**11. Questions**

Later that night, Edward held me while I cried. He had already helped me throw away the cat box. We stowed the bag of fresh food and litter in case I decided I'd want another cat at some point. That little revelation had sent me into another fit of hysterical crying. My cat was barely gone and we were already discussing the option to get another one. Truthfully, I didn't think I had enough time to devote to another animal. Jakey had kept me company for so long while Riley was doing his own thing that I had totally relied on my relationship with Jakey for companionship. Now that I had Edward, I didn't feel like I would be in need of any other form of companionship. It was a sad way to think. However, I was going to grieve Jakey's loss for awhile so I wasn't even ready to start thinking about replacing him.

The next day, we lazed around the house in the morning. My head felt like it was in a fog, and I just felt kind of lost inside. I just moved about the house trying to get some semblance of normalcy for myself and get into a new routine.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Edward asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Sure, I just want to get the clothes in the dryer before we leave."

I turned away from him and made my way into the laundry room. From the window on the side door, I could see a car pull into Edward's driveway. The windows were tinted but I knew who drove that car.

Felix stepped out of the car wearing a pressed suit and looking quite foreboding. I stood and watched him from the window hoping that he wouldn't see me inside. As he walked up the front porch and knocked on Edward's door, I could see his shoulder's tense as he waited for Edward to answer. Since Edward was still here, I wondered how long it would be before he decided to come and check for him here.

"What are you looking at?" Edward whispered into my ear, nearly causing me to jump out of my skin.

"You scared the crap out of me. Jeez, make a little noise next time."

Edward laughed and moved behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest.

"So what is it that you're looking at?"

His gazed followed my own, and his features hardened when his eyes landed on Felix. Before I could even register what was happening, Edward had yanked open the side door, slamming it behind him and stalking towards Felix. If it hadn't been for my dislike and weird feelings that Felix instilled in me, I would have followed; but instead, I found myself completely frozen in my spot.

I could hear raised voices as Edward's presence finally became known to Felix. Both men were equally tall, however Felix a much larger stature. Edward held firm and they appeared to argue heatedly for a few minutes. Edward wouldn't look in my direction, and I could only hope that he didn't alert Felix to my presence.

Finally, Felix seemed to give up and move towards his car. Edward followed closely behind him and waited for Felix to get in the car. He stood stoically as he watched Felix back out of the driveway and speed off down the street. Once he was out of sight, I yanked the door open and ran to Edward.

"What was that all about? Are you okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. It's just Felix." He sighed, leaving it at that, without another word on the subject, and reached for me. I took comfort in his embrace, and then he slowly walked us back towards the laundry room. With the door closed behind us, Edward swiftly wheeled around and pressed me against the washing machine. All I could hear was our labored breaths, the hum of the dryer, and the agitating of the washer.

With his mouth on my neck and my hands in his hair, he grabbed for the backs of my legs, hoisting me up on the machine. I could feel his chest pressed against me and his hands squeezing my thighs. All I could think about was how much I wanted him to consume me, but there was a nagging thought at the back of my brain that there was something wrong. It wasn't that Edward wasn't affectionate, he was, but he just wasn't ever this aggressive. I loved it, but it just wasn't how he was with me, or at least, he hadn't ever been that way with me before.

His hands went to his shirt, jerking it over his head and throwing it somewhere behind him. My hands tore at my own shirt trying to disentangle myself so I could feel his skin on my own. Everywhere that his mouth made contact on my body caused my skin to feel like it was on fire, and I was crazy with my need for him. Quickly shedding the rest of our clothes, I cried out as he slammed into me suddenly. As he thrust wildly into me, I was overcome with sensation and was literally clawing at his back to hold tight to him. Thrust after thrust sent me spiraling into space as I saw stars behind my eyes, screaming as I shuddered against him, wave after wave of pleasure completely overcoming me.

Edward, though, was disconnected from our coupling, still slamming into me over and over again until his muscles tensed and he crushed me in his embrace.

His head dropped to my shoulders, and I wondered what was going on.

I reached for his face, placing my hands on his cheeks. "Hey, where'd you go? You have to tell me what's going on for me to be able to do anything to help. I want to help, Edward. You just have to trust me and let me in." I had spoken so softly that I wondered if he had even heard what I had just said to him.

He kept his eyes downcast and was panting still from the exertion he had used with his thrusts. I hoped that he wasn't embarrassed or ashamed at what we'd done. I certainly wasn't. It was refreshing to feel so alive and wanted again, after being in such an emotional void. It had been far too long since I had completely been able to let go of all my inhibitions. Edward did that to me. He made me feel safe enough to be myself and just do what felt right with my body. I had quite a few major events happen to me in the short time that I'd known Edward. But it was the fact that Edward was with me that made me be able to get through those times.

He was my rock.

Ever since we came together that first time, I knew we had this undeniable connection that had bonded me to him permanently. I could feel the cords interweaving through our souls that connected to our hearts.

I knew that I loved him in that moment. It was crystal clear to me, and I wanted to bask in that love for as long as possible.

I couldn't explain it. I had never experienced that feeling in my whole life, to be that consumed by someone, to want to be completely owned by that person. Edward made me want to crawl into his arms and live in the safety of his embrace.

As the haze of lust lifted from my brain, I notice that Edward's face was streaked with tears. He still had yet to raise his eyes to mine, and his clear display of emotion made me shiver.

My body quivered for just a moment, causing Edward's head to snap up, his eyes meeting mine.

"Oh, Bella… I… what… what have I done?"

"What do you mean, Edward? You haven't done anything, honey? What's going on? What's the matter? I can't help you if you don't let me in."

He just stood there, softening but still inside me, with this vacant look in his eyes. It was like he was looking right through me.

"Edward? You're starting to scare me. Please… tell me what's going on? Does this have to do with Felix?"

When I mentioned Felix's name, it was like lighting a match. Edward instantly seemed to snap back to reality; quickly wiping the tears from his eyes, pulling out of me, and picking his pants up off the floor.

Once his clothes were back on, he started pacing back and forth, quietly talking to himself and yanking at his hair.

I couldn't make out what he was saying but he was clearly distressed.

I hopped off the machine, standing in his path. He bumped into me, making eye contact and then taking me into his arms again.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have been that rough with you. I can't believe you let me act that way. I promise I won't ever get carried away like that again."

I was so confused. Had he not realized how into our lovemaking I was? Did he not feel the affect he had on me?

"What you are you talking about? I don't know what's going on with you, but you need to tell me right now, Edward. You're starting to scare me. What did Felix say to you?"

Edward was quiet for a moment, and he looked like he was struggling to say something.

"You know you can tell me anything, anything at all. I know there's something going on. I don't know what's going on with you and Felix but you have to let me in a little if you want me to trust you."

He made eye contact with me, and I wanted so badly to comfort him but I wouldn't allow myself to do that until I got some answers. Edward had always seemed so mysterious. Since the moment he came into my life, he was like a locked vault. There were little answers for his behavior, and I had been content not asking for answers. But the time for answers was now. I wanted to know because I was letting him in my life. I wanted him to be a part of my life. The only way that we would ever be able to work would be to communicate.

Riley and I had a total lack of communication. In the end, we hardly spoke to each other at all. I wouldn't allow that to happen to us. I couldn't do it. I felt more for Edward in the short time that I had known him than I had in the entirety of my relationship with Riley.

"Edward?"

"I want to tell you, Bella," he said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

"Then you should tell me."

"What if you don't believe me? What if you want me to leave? What if you think I'm crazy?"

He was scaring me with his questions, the unknown parts of his life that he hadn't shared with me. We hadn't known each other for very long; there were a million things we didn't know about each other. I cared enough that I was willing to look past the questions that we hadn't asked. Now though, I wanted answers, whatever they would be.

"Edward, I need answers. Please, you have to be honest with me. I promise, I won't question you until you've had a chance to explain yourself. I just want you to let me in.

"I feel this thing between you and me. This undeniable bond you and I seem to share. You can't deny that you've felt it, too. Now, that sounds crazy to me. I feel like I've lost myself when I'm with you. What scares me the most, though, I don't care. I just want to be with you, Edward. I just want to be a part of your life. I just can't do this alone, Edward. Please… talk to me."

His eyes were still wet and rimmed in red. Whatever was bothering him seemed to weigh him down. If I could bear some of his burden then I would.

He looked me directly in the eyes. "Let's go sit down. I think that would be a good idea for what I'm about to tell you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for being patient, however, I do think that this was a faster update than I've had in awhile. I'm definitely trying hard to keep up, so thanks for those of you who've stuck with me. And to anyone new, thanks for taking a chance on this little story of mine. I'm working on a few one shots for Breath-of-Twilights end of the year countdown so you guys should check it out at:**

******http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot)net/s/7348457/1/Countdown_to_2012_Farewell_to_2011**

**Obviously, you need to add the dots, but it's a wonderful countdown full of amazing authors. Make sure you leave them reviews, too!**

**So, this is a big informational chapter. I hope that it doesn't disappoint and it will definitely answer quite a few of your questions. Hold on tight, and see if you knew this was coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer is a goddess and she owns everything. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**All the Loves of Our Lives**

**12. Answers**

Edward took my hand in his and led me to the living room.

No matter how much I wanted him to confide in me, I was still concerned of _what_ he would actually tell me.

The look on his face was pensive. Then, he looked up at me with this blank expression and said, "Bella, I've held a lot back from you. I want to talk about some things that you've said in the past and some things that I know you'll eventually ask me. I've put off this conversation as long as I possibly can, and I just don't want to keep things from you anymore." He sat up straighter and looked away from me.

Hearing that he'd been keeping things from me made me feel sick to my stomach.

What was he going to tell me?

Why did I feel like I wasn't going to like what I was going to hear?

Did I really know him at all? I thought I did. Keeping things from one another was no way to start out a relationship. I wanted to keep an open mind for him, but I could already feel the walls forming around my heart.

Looking out the window into the backyard, he spoke again, quietly.

"I thought about how I would tell you a thousand different times. I think the best thing would be for me to start from the beginning. I promise not to leave anything out. Just bear with me."

I nodded in agreement, and he seemed to take that as his cue to continue.

"I am what's called a Seeker. I seek out souls for a living." He hesitated slightly, gauging my reaction. I could tell that he could see the confusion on my face.

"My father and I came up with the technology; we have a way to track a soul's progression through its individual lifetimes. We can track twin souls, soul mates, and if a souls splits.

"Are you following so far?" He glanced at me but immediately looked away again.

I was a little stunned and completely confused. I understood the words that he was saying, but none of it made sense. It all seemed so farfetched. I'd made a promise to him, though.

When he looked back at me for a response, I nodded for him to continue.

"I'd never experienced real love in my current lifetime. I knew in my heart what real love was, but it was only an impression on my soul from past lives I'd lived.

"Curious about my own experiences, I started to do research into my own soul's development. I discovered that my soul had been evolving for the last 3,500 years. In every lifetime that I researched I had a soul mate.

"You can tell when a soul is with its soul mate by the yellow light that it gives off.

"I traveled to each of my lifetimes and discovered that I had found my soul mate in each and every one. The consistency was amazing. I had in every life achieved a relationship with my soul mate, that in and of itself was amazing.

"Some souls never find a mate, so my situation was quite irregular.

"Since I'd discovered the truths in my soul, I felt compelled to research my soul mate. I discovered that my soul mate had existed for 4,000 years.

"Five hundred years my soul mate existed without a mate.

"As I tracked it further, I discovered that within 250 years of my current age my soul mate had completed its journey.

"The last known lifetime of my soul mate is in this current time."

I was trying to understand, but I still had to clarify something before he continued.

"Okay, so you're from the future? I just need to make this clear to me before you continue."

He stared into my eyes like he was trying to figure something out and then answered, "Yes, I'm from the future."

I nodded at him again to continue. He sighed and then spoke again, but this time with more conviction.

"I went back to work, literally consuming myself with nothing but. I just couldn't seem to shake the knowledge that I would never experience profound love.

"I would never have my soul mate in my lifetime.

"It started to literally drive me mad.

"Here I had everything at my finger tips, but was doing absolutely nothing with it for myself.

"I told my father what I'd found out and his suggestion shocked me. He felt that I needed to experience those feelings, those deep feelings of all consuming love. He felt that I should search out my soul mates last lifetime and share whatever I could with them.

"I fought deeply with myself over this. Did I want to come into someone's life and change the course of the past?

"Could I risk never finding them? I mean, thinking about it tormented me.

"I finally came to the realization that it was something that I had to do. I needed to find my soul mate and learn as much as I could.

"How could I be effective at my research when I didn't even truly understand what I was researching?" He finally turned back towards me to see that I was still listening.

"You're probably wondering how I get from one lifetime to the next?

"In our research, we discovered a hole in the fabric of time. The hole will never close. However, it is a difficult process to get through, and it takes quite a bit of out of a person to travel through it."

Realization must have shown on my face.

"That's why I'm gone for certain lengths of time, and when I get home, I don't leave for awhile. I have to recover every time that I make the transition." Peeking at me from under his lashes, he seemed to be checking again to see if I was still listening before he continued.

"The interesting thing about this lifetime, for my soul, I'm not in a romantic relationship with my soul mate.

"I'm still her companion.

"I was her cat."

I'd sat and listened to everything that he said, but when he made that last statement, I found that my mouth had dropped open. I don't know when I understood that he was talking about me, but the only coherent thought I had was, _he was Jakey_?

"I knew that if I interfered in her life that I wouldn't really be altering anything that was meant to be occurring with our soul relationship.

"I moved in next door to her, but I didn't want to frighten her. I tried to stay close without being too obvious, but I could hardly stand the anticipation that was building inside me. I just wanted to be around her." He was still speaking cryptically, but I could see that he knew I'd caught on.

"Look, I mean, I know that I should have said something a long time ago. I honestly couldn't stand the thought of you thinking that I was crazy, or worse, hating me for any reason. You have to understand that I never told you because if I lose you I have no more reason to stay. I can't think about that. You have to understand that I can't think about what kind decision I eventually have to make." He bowed his head when he finished.

It was quiet then, both of us just digesting all the information that he had just divulged to me.

No matter how crazy all of it sounded, I didn't care. It was farfetched and totally incomprehensible, but deep down; I completely believed every word he spoke. It all came together like intricate pieces in a puzzle. The picture was starting to form for me, and my brain immediately went to the photos he had in his house. I needed to remember to ask him about those, but there were more pressing things that needed to be addressed.

Thoughts were running rampant through my brain, but the one thing that they kept coming back to was- am I going to lose him? That question made me feel sick inside. How could I just find him and then lose him? I wasn't going to. If I had to leave with him, I would follow him anywhere.

I could barely find my voice.

"When are you leaving?"

He looked at me, and I could see the pain clear on his face. His contorted features made it look as though I had struck him. He adjusted himself so that he was positioned directly in front of me, looking directly into my eyes.

"I want you to try not to think about the possibility of me leaving.

"I'm going to do everything that I possibly can to stay with you. I don't know what that will be yet, but I will think of something.

"You can't know how important you are to me. I told you when we first met that I wasn't worthy of you. I still feel that way. I have looked into every life that my soul has ever had, and I was never worthy of you. You are the most amazing soul that I have ever encountered, and the most amazing person I have ever met. I'm not saying that just because I love you. I say that because I genuinely believe you are the purest soul I have ever come across. So many things change over the years, but you have remained timeless. I will figure this out. I will make everything right, I promise."

Somewhere in all of the things he had just said only one thing truly stood out.

He said that he loved me. I wasn't sure if he even realized that he'd said it, and I wished more than anything that I had had a bit more time to savor those sweet words.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to my beta, Breath-of-twilight, for checking for errors. I know, I know. I suck. I have no excuse than I am busier than I have been in years. I miss you guys and I don't want you to think I've abandoned you. So without further ado, here's your update. Feel free to slay me in your reviews for my total lack of updates.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer is a goddess and she owns everything. No copyright infringement intended.**

**All the Loves of Our Lives**

**13. Happy**

"So you love me, huh?"

He smiled the most glorious smile I'd ever seen and nodded his head yes. The warmth that swept through my body felt so good. To know that this amazing man loved me felt like the only thing I could ever need in the world.

"So, what do we do now?" I was curious because I just wanted to be with him. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him forever.

The rational part of my brain was telling me I was crazy, that I had completely lost my mind.

How could I possibly feel what I was feeling?

This could all be one terrible mistake and all I was doing by being so open was setting myself up to fail.

Just like with Riley. I had let myself fall into a relationship with him, and look where that got me.

"Hey, I can see the wheels turning in there. You don't have to think so hard, and we don't have to have all the answers right now. No decisions need to be made right this minute."

"We really need to get ready to meet Rose and Emmett," Edward reminds me.

I had totally forgotten about the dinner we were supposed to be having. It was like the rest of the world had faded away and it was just me and him.

"Right." I looked over at the clock, and it was already five-thirty. If we didn't hurry we were definitely going to be late. As I walked towards the stairs, I realized that Edward wasn't following me.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't really have anything acceptable to wear here. I want to make a good first impression on Rose and Emmett. I'll only be gone a few minutes."

"Do you promise?" I hated that I sounded so needy, but I was just a jumbled mess inside and him being away from me made my stomach clench.

"Of course, Bella. I'll be back in a minute." He turned and disappeared down the hall.

The void that replaced his presence was oppressive.

I stood there for a second, not knowing what to do with myself.

I needed to snap out of it. He promised that he would be gone for just a little bit. Surely I could function being apart from him for just a little while.

I felt ridiculous. I had never been this dependant on a man. I wasn't sure what came over me, but I needed to shake it off, get going, and soon.

I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, taking my clothes off as I went. I jumped into the shower, quickly washing my hair and body. I was worried about getting my hair dried before we left, but it just wasn't a possibility. It would usually just fall in soft waves down my back when I left it to dry naturally, so that would have to do.

Stepping back into my room, I found a long, off the shoulder shirt and leggings that would have to suffice for my appearance. I pulled on my knee high boots and made my way back down stairs. Edward still wasn't back, but I held my anxiety at bay, knowing he'd return any minute.

I heard the door click and the tell tale footsteps on the linoleum before I saw him. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans and a white button up with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked so handsome, and I couldn't wait for the time where we could be alone again.

"You look beautiful. Are you ready?"

"Lead the way," I said, smiling up at him.

I locked up the house and took Edward's offered hand in my own. He led me to his car and made sure I was safely inside before making his way around to the driver's side.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, each of us just enjoying the others company. Edward parked the car curbside and then made his way over to help me with the door.

It felt so good to be standing next to him. His possessive arm around me made me feel incredible. I was so proud that this man was mine that I couldn't wait for him to officially meet Rose and Emmett. I just knew that everyone would get along perfectly.

As we walked past the windows to the restaurant, Rose and Emmett were seated in a cozy booth by the window. Neither noticed us as we walked by. The scene before us was such a beautiful, private moment that it brought me out of my Edward haze. Back to reality, where I still had responsibilities to family and friends, a life that was different than the last few days, which I just couldn't forget about. It was where I wanted Edward to be with me, never to leave again.

As we entered the restaurant, the hostess was there to take us to a table when I heard Rose call for me.

"Bella, Edward, over here."

We smiled at the hostess and made are way over to the table.

"I'm so glad to see you guys. Emmett, you remember Bella, and this is Edward." Rose beamed at Emmett.

Emmett smiled and shook Edward's hand. "Nice to meet you. Bella, it's great to see you."

"I hope you haven't had to wait for long." I glanced at the clock on my cell phone and noticed we were still a few minutes early.

"No worries. Emmett and I just thought we'd get here early, have a drink, and get a table."

Conversation after that flowed easily. Emmett and Edward started talking and kept a conversation going through the entire meal. Rose and I would look at them and smile, both equally happiness that things were going so well.

Rose and I discussed the wedding and the fact that it was coming up so soon. She was glowing with excitement, and I couldn't help but feel the same. Rose hadn't ever been as happy as she was with Emmett. They complimented each other so perfectly, and it warmed my hear t to know that he was going to be a great husband to her.

We stayed at the restaurant, eating and drinking wine, until it was ready to close for the night. Neither Edward and I nor Rose and Emmett were quite ready to call it a night, so I invited them back to my house for a bit more wine and conversation.

After paying the tab, we all drove back to my house and I got a strange feeling something was going to happen. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, and it was starting to make me anxious.

"Is everything okay? You seem awfully quiet," Edward asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I just feel a little strange, maybe it's the wine." I smiled and shrugged it off. I wasn't ready for the night to end, and if I kept thinking about what could be wrong, I'd be ready to call it a night.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, though, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, I wouldn't keep anything from you."

"I'm having a lot of fun tonight. You have some very special friends."

"I'm so glad you like them. You and Emmett seem to be getting along well."

"He and I have a lot in common. I haven't had close male friends in a long time."

"I'm so glad…" I cut myself off when I noticed the figure standing at my door as we pulled in the driveway. I could see the lights from Emmett and Rose's car as they pulled in the driveway, but I couldn't take my eyes off the look on Felix's face.


End file.
